The Other Half
by zeija
Summary: The Cataclysm has uprooted a Night Elf rogue. But she isn't your typical Kaldorei. When she is presented with a secret mission involving a troll she discovers more about herself than she ever sought to. Rated M for adult language, graphic sex scenes, and intense violence. Ch 11 up! Short, but I'm trying to update more regularly.
1. Senraen

**This chapter has been edited to read smoother. ****No change to the actual story.**

Senraen never much cared for Stormwind but it was the best place to find work. She sat in the Shady Lady drinking a lack luster ale. It was all for the sake of blending in while she waited for an old friend. It was odd to see a night elf in this part of the city anyway- rogue or not.

'_Jax better appreciate me hanging around these stone walls. I should have been out of here on the boat to Darnassus' _she thought. It left daily but she had been here working odd jobs for the past month. When you only have a couple friends in the world small sacrifices must be made. In truth Jax had been through a lot with her in a short period of time. She had struck out to explore the world after the cataclysm destroyed her home and naturally ended up taking the boat out of Darnassus. She began to reflect on the year prior. Always searching for clues she might have missed.

_All she had ever known was Kalmidor. Her mother had given birth to her and raised her out in the wilds of Darkshore. It wasn't the life of a noble elf but it wasn't taboo either. Some elves chose to live and be one with nature but her mother was born to a noble Darnassian family and they never approved of this hermit lifestyle. As a child her mother was loving and taught her the ways of nature, being one with the shadows, and living off the land. They would visit Auberdine once every few months to get certain supplies and hear what was going on in the world. _

_She had been out exploring the lands and learned quite a bit. She had even killed demons in Felwood. But no matter what she always made time to hop on a gryphon back to Auberdine when her mother was due in for a visit._

_ Her life was happy and simple. She enjoyed the visits and had made friends with another girl. "Sen you're back!" Star said. "You know Kale has been keeping an eye out for you..." Being so different had made her an easy target for bullies when she was younger. She was taller than most girls, her ears longer, and her fangs bigger. She was a gangly youth but had grown into a young lady. She was still taller with longer ears and larger fangs; but puberty affected her differently. While Star was strong and slender Senraen was without a doubt thick. Her breasts were full, her hips were wide, and her legs were shapely. Most men hadn't thought of making her a mate but looked at her like a trophy—she was different and would be a great story to tell the guys, but she wasn't beautiful in a night elf sense like Star. A sleek graceful woman was what every man wanted by his side. Not someone tall who had a hard time fitting into Night elf garments. _

_ She made most of her clothes out of leather and they were functional. The dark boiled leather hugged her curves and were silent when she moved. Extremely functional but not something to wear to a dinner party...not that anyone had ever asked her to one._

_ "Senraen! Long time no see . I've been looking all over for you. Why don't we go down to the beach? Star will still be here when we get back" Kale murmured in her ear as he put his arm around her._

_ "Don't. I have errands to attend to and I don't have time for your antics" she spat out. Sen wasn't stupid, nor did she feel the need to be validated by others. The thought of being used by a boy who used to throw mud and rocks at her was infuriating. The thought of marriage or even taking a lover had never crossed her mind; her mother had done just fine without a mate._

_ "He is an ass. Do you know he pulled that on Reila? I can't believe she gave in. He might be attractive but we all know what he's really like. The blue moon got her." _

"Sen, sorry I'm late I had to finish up in the armory" Jax said plopping down in the chair across from her. He was tall for a human, with short black hair, blue eyes, and skin tanned by the sun. "I can't believe Deathwing is still alive! He used to be just a bedtime story. Our battalion has been prepping weapons for the front day and night." Such was the life of a warrior and blacksmith. Jax was one of the best. She had been on missions with him in the past. His movements were surprisingly fast and graceful for a man of his size. He killed without remorse and his eyes looked like cold steel in the heat of battle.

Seeing him on the streets of Stormwind you never would have guessed it. He rarely wore his armor within city walls preferring to wear a cloth shirt and trousers that really didn't do his musclebound body justice. "It is lucky that I don't have to worry about dying of old age or I'm not sure we could be friends anymore. You could have bathed before coming through that would have been worth the extra 15 minutes" She teased.

"You know you like my musk" He said and winked playfully. "There's actually something I really need to tell you." He lowered his voice and continued: "Our guild has a position for a rogue with your talent. They'll send you to Hyjal Summit to help against the Twilight Hammer. It would be a solo mission but the rest of us will be out there as soon as we can mobilize. It pays well...much better than the jobs you've been doing. You know I've been trying to get you to join us since we first grouped up." Being part of a guild has its perks even for a rogue. Lots of rogues do it. Our leader respects your class; he won't say anything about you living on the fringes and not being in the center of our social groups. We could really use you." His eyes searched for any kind of emotion, any hint that she would finally consider it.

"I guess I could join, but I don't want any shit if I decide to leave. I'm not going to sign any contract-"

"You won't, I have all the information right here and I already told our leader. He knows and agreed. After all the things he's heard about you he's willing to accommodate." he said quickly. This was great news. She was a cunning rogue and could function well even out in the open battlefield. A rarity and great asset to the guild. She was also one of his best friends and now that they were part of the same guild they were kinsmen.

Sen took the package. It contained documents concerning the mission, a guild tabard, a guild crest, and a sack of coins. "You know I'm not going to wear that."

"I know but its standard issue" he laughed. He didn't even wear it. The bright gold background and blue crest was ridiculously flashy but their leader was a mage and that was his thing. "The crest you can carry with you and show if you ever need to prove you're a member of Dawn's Light."

"Ok good. Lets get something to eat I'm starving and based on this I'll have to leave early tomorrow." She said looking at the front details.

"Sure I can cook something up at my place." Jax said paying for his drink. "You can stay the night in my guest room too"

They went back to his small house at the edge of the city. He made a roast and vegetables while she read through the details. She would be leaving for Hyjal tomorrow by using a portal. _I gotta hand it to him he can really cook. _She thought as he carried two plates to them. He had taken off his shirt and only had a cloth jerkin on. His arms were a sight to behold. Being a warrior and a blacksmith had given him a sculpted body. She quickly shifted her gaze to the plates. "It smells so good! I'll probably need twice that much you know that!" Jax laughed "I don't know where you put it all. You eat more than me!"

They finished dinner said goodnight and headed to their separate rooms. She was truly happy to have him as a friend. But she knew it could never be more than that. He had been seeing a beautiful paladin for a couple months and their families approved. But that didn't stop the thoughts that came to her at night. His smell surrounded her and she could tell he spent a lot of time in this room. _ Stop it Senraen don't torture yourself_. She tossed fitfully trying to think of anything else. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

She heard the door slowly creak open and looked up. She could faintly see Jax padding over to the bed by the faint light filtering through the window curtains. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer. His blue eyes were intense as they looked at her in the dim light. She hardly ever saw him without a smirk on his face; the look he gave her now was primal. He laid down under the cover next to her in one quick motion. His calloused hands cupped her cheek as he pulled her face close and kissed her. Sen's heart was racing as she kissed him back. He pushed, rolling her onto her back and deepening his kiss. It was forceful and demanding but his soft skillful lips made it feel just right. His tongue flitted in searching for hers. She parted her lips; her tongue coming to meet his. He slowly moved his hand down her body cupping a breast as he went. Her nipples began to harden as he massaged her and he lightly pinched and played with one through her shirt. She arched her back begging for more. He unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her top to him. How long had she waited for him to touch her like this? He kissed down the side of her neck and stopped on a nub. He sucked it lightly as his tongue flicked at it. She gasped and moaned when his hand went to her other side and played with her nipple. Jax lightly kissed a trail back up to her lips. His kisses were harder now and his breathing was becoming ragged. He pulled at her pants and she lifted her hips. They came off quickly and he stroked her thigh almost up to her center but stopping just short. She wiggled her hips hoping he would finally stop teasing her. He lightly ran a finger over her folds. It was driving her mad. She bucked against his hand trying to gain friction. Sen could feel him smile against her lips; he loved what he was doing to her; how much she wanted him.

He began to rub her clit and she gasped. He dipped into her and felt how wet she was. He quickly went back to her clit rubbing in quick light circles. He could feel it getting harder and her moans became gasps. He stopped again and it was maddening. Jax thoroughly enjoyed what he was doing to her. Feeling her body react the way it was.

She wanted his hard body against her. She started pulling at his shirt and he sat up and took it off. She could see the outline of his member pushing against his loins. She reached out and stroked it. It was time for revenge. Her desires would have to wait. She pulled off his pants and kissed up and down the shaft. She lightly licked the bottom ridge of his head and she heard a soft moan escape his lips. She began to run her tongue up and down the shaft cupping his balls. She could feel his member twitching with desire. She went to the tip and began sucking on it. Her tongue caressing it as she moved slowly up and down. He let his head fall back enjoying every moment. She felt his sack becoming firm and she stopped. Licking a trail down his shaft. And kissing him lightly.

All the foreplay had worked him up, he didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. He pushed her back down and placed himself between her legs. He kissed her roughly as his tip rubbed against her folds; letting the head part her without penetrating. She needed him inside her. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed in. She moaned as he entered her fully. He didn't stop, he pushed until he felt her back wall. He felt amazing. Her back arched as he began to thrust into her her slowly and deeply. Her moans became screams of pleasure. Her walls began to tighten pulling him in. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" She screamed. That was all he needed. He began thrusting hard and fast. She couldn't think anymore. All she could do was feel how pleasure radiated through her whole body. Sen clawed into his back subconsciously, it was if her body moved of its own accord. She felt each thrush push her closer and closer to the edge. She pulled him tightly to her, she wanted to feel him slam into her until he could go no further. Sensing her needs he pushed deeper until her orgasm hit her hard and she felt the waves of pleasure rush through her body. She screamed and her back arched. Her walls spasming uncontrollably. She woke up with a gasp. She was panting, a thin layer of sweat covering her. _Elune please don't let him have heard me._


	2. The Meeting

Thank you guys who followed/faved my story! Sorry if there are any inaccuracies—its been a while since I've played alliance. Also, the quests she will be doing will run parallel to the ones in actual WoW. I plan to have this story go on for a bit. It may hint at back story in these early chapters but I will elaborate later. If you have questions please review and I'll make sure to answer them in the next chapter.

_ What is happening to me?!_ She knew it was normal for night elves her age to lust and explore their sexual boundaries and it wasn't uncommon for them to have several lovers before finding a mate. Her mother had told her once she found one she would know. Their spirits would link in a way that would leave them both forever changed: She would be able to bear children and he would develop a sixth sense for her. It was known that each elf would only have one in a lifetime. Some took lovers if their mate should parish but it was never the same. The flings ended after a few years at most.

_Maybe Jax is the one...I've never had a dream that real...that intense._ She was no virgin but her experiences were okay, nothing spectacular nothing that had felt remotely close to _that. _Senraen tossed fitfully trying to fall back asleep. _What if he is my mate? I wouldn't be the first to have a human mate_. But it was indeed rare; only a handful in all of their history had taken a mate other than another elf. It was accepted by some but always rejected by Darnassus nobles.

The fact her mother had been disowned made her wonder if her father had been human. It would explain why she was so different and why she felt such an attraction to Jax. Her mother spoke of her father often and fondly but she had no idea what he looked like. The only hint she had was her mother said she had inherited the spark he had in his eyes. Her eyes had a faint amber glow and on the rare occasion she was angry they burned a deep crimson. Her father had been a warrior after all.

She had tried to train as a warrior; her mother had told her she would probably have a knack for it but it didn't take. She couldn't stand the loud, clanky armor and how it burdened her graceful movements. Of course her sturdy build made overpowering her opponents no problem but it didn't feel right. She took the middle road of a rogue. Her mother had been a gifted druid and had taught her the ways of shadows. Her natural skill with weapons and her honed stealth skills made her one of the best rogues the alliance had ever seen.

Senraen gave up on falling asleep. She could already see the haze of dawn peeking through the curtains. She dressed herself and packed for her trip. She didn't have much because she didn't need much. With her abilities hunting was never hard and her knowledge of edible vegetation meant hunger would never be much of an issue. Her things were all placed with precision and purpose. Her armor had many different hidden pockets for weapons and other essentials and she made sure every single one had something in it. That was one of the perks of making your own armor: you were able to customize it and no one would ever know all it's secrets.

She sharpened and sheathed her prized daggers. One her mother had given her. It was orcish: extremely tough, durable, sharp and viciously barbed. It was forged with an enchantment that always cloaked it in a dark aura. Whoever owned it must have been hard to kill. One cut left a curse that rotted the flesh around it. It was painful and left without a skilled healer's treatment would eventually kill. The other had been made by Jax. Although it was the opposite of her mother's dagger, it was light and equally sharp. He had worked in an enchantment that made it hard to see. It was almost invisible while slashing at an enemy. It was a precious gift. The metal he had used was hard to come by and his skill as a blacksmith was well known. The dagger could have easily sold for thousands of gold coins.

The night elf went out to the kitchen to find Jax already prepping for breakfast. "Good morning! I see you're ready for your mission. Still like omelets?"

"You know it." She searched for any sign that he had heard her last night and found none. _Thank Elune, I'd never be able to look him in the eye ever again if he'd heard._ "Why are you up so early anyway. You work in front of a hot forge all day and you don't sleep in?" She said trying to see how he had slept without actually asking.

"Quality over quantity. I sleep like the dead so I don't need as much of it." He said whisking some eggs. He really didn't need much. Four to five hours was enough to keep him going throughout the day. "I wish your boat didn't leave so early I wanted you to meet Jess this time around. She just got back from a mission. No worries though, she's part of the guild too you know."

Just hearing him talk about his paladin made her heart sink. _ Can he feel it? Can he sense it?_

_ "_I think you'd really like her. I've told her so much about you. She would love to group with you some day..."

Senraen had stopped listening. He handed her a plate still talking about his Jess. She ate it without really tasting it. _ He should feel me. Why doesn't he?_

"Sen? You in there?" He said tapping her on the head "I know you're not much of a morning person but damn."

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. I'd love to meet her. I'll make sure to next time I'm in Stormwind." Not really. She would love to avoid that moment at all costs. "I'm going to get Runt ready for the trip. He hates portals." Runt had become and oxymoron. She had found him abandoned as a baby. Clearly the runt of the litter; his mother had left him to die. Under her care he had grown massive. He should have been a regular nightsaber mount black with gray stripes. But he was the color of dark smoke and he had splotches as black as night. To this day she had not encountered any other cat with those markings.

Runt perked his ears forward when he saw her. His purrs were so deep some mistook it as a growl. She paid the stablemaster and headed toward the keep. Runt was silent when he ran despite his size. Once they arrived they spoke to the Cenarian Emissary. "Go through and speak to the Emissary Windsong"

She had to coax Runt toward it. Portals could be disorienting and he hated it. "Come on coward! There will be trees and deer for you to hunt out there. Come on baby." He eventually went through ears flat against his head and his tail as bushy as a startled ally cat. When they emerged on the other side they found themselves in moonglade. _So this is where all the druids go. Its so peaceful. _ She looked around and saw a tauren and troll for the first time. She tried not to stare. They were so tall and rough looking. Even the women. _Horde truly are barbaric. _Sen had furthered the alliance cause by hunting down zealots and gathering supplies she had never joined the battles against the horde before and had only seen a couple at a distance.

She turned back to the task at hand and found the windsong who directed her to a green drake. "I am Aronus and will take you the next leg of the journey. The mages are making a portal for the pets and mounts that will take them directly to the stable at Nordrassil." The drake said eying the nightsaber. She took runt to the awaiting stable master and said a few parting words.

The ride to Hyjal had been shocking. How could one dragon cause so much devastation and why? Who would help such a creature? When she finally made it to Nordrassil she was ready for whatever mission they gave her. She wanted vengeance more than anything. Deathwing had taken almost everything from her.

She spoke to Ysera and learned a bit more of why she had been sent out there. The dragon told her to speak with another Guardian of Hyjal member. His name was Syrus, a night elf like her. "I've been expecting you. We have a need for a rogue that doesn't have a blind hatred for the horde. So rare nowadays."

"So you're saying I'm going to be working with...horde. I am a member of the alliance that's treason."

"It has taken us months to set this up. Here read this it was written by King Varian Wrynn's own hand." She doubted that. But it did bare the royal seal stating these missions were sanctioned by the alliance. She was not to talk about it to anyone unless they knew the code.

"You will be scouting for us. This information will be distributed to the horde and the alliance equally. Therefore, the teams we send must consist of both. We have had some...unsuccessful parties in the past but I think you both will be able to get along nicely. We have gotten a feral druid to accompany you. Druids tend to be more neutral." It was true for many druids. They shared moonglade and a druidic connection but horde were still horde; and alliance were still alliance. Many still had to fight in faction battles. "He is extremely skilled and you two should be able to pull off what many teams cannot if you work together."

"Okay, when do I meet her?"

"Not her. Him." He said pointing to a tree ten feet away. A druid sat eating an apple intently staring at them. His dark red hair stood in a Mohawk adorned with beads made of bone. His red tribal tattoos stood out against his blue skin making him look fierce. But she could see his intelligent eyes surveying her. He got up and tossed the core while walking towards them. _I guess he can't even stand up straight._ Even hunched over he stood taller than her.

"Nice to meet ya. Ya don' look like any night elf I ever seen" He said smiling. "I like ya better. maybe you won' be so borin. Maybe you be tinkin' da same of Zah'kal" He said with a bow. He waited a few awkward seconds. " Dey don' teach ya to give ya name in da Alliance?"

"Senraen or Sen" She said finding her voice. He didn't sound like she thought he would. His deep voice was almost musical and he was either very playful or was he flirting? It was too hard to tell.

"Nice to meet ya, Sen. Dat be a pretty name. Don' sound like a night elf name ta me. Where ya from girlie?"

"Darkshore just like most of my kin. Where are you from? The forest?"

He chuckled. "Sen'jin on da coast of Durotar."

"I'm not sure where that is."

"Don matter, it's deep in Horde Territory. Ya never gonna get der and live to tell da tale."

_Maybe those tusks make it hard to speak normally. That must be annoying. I don't know why he doesn't get them removed._

Syrus cleared his throat. "Well this has gone better than any meeting thus far." He said optimistically. "Why don't you two take the rest of the day to rest? Your first mission will be to scout out some zealots we saw near what use to be Goldrin's shrine. Its a short travel but dangerous. You'll need to be at your best. We need you to infiltrate their headquarters and figure out who commands them."

"Where are the inns at?"

"On the outside of the tree. Just follow the path there. Here is your key. You guys have neighboring rooms."

Sen headed up to her room with Zah'kal close behind. He couldn't help but notice that she was way different than the normal night elf. Most were far to skinny but this one had curves to rival a woman troll. Her hips were hypnotic ahead of him and at eye level to boot. He let his eyes venture away from her shapely backside. He admired her violet hair that came down almost to her waist. She was beautiful. _Maybe I'll be adding her to da list_ She wouldn't be the first Night elf he'd bedded. He had a fling with another druid once. It was ok. but bony girls were no fun, not enough cushioning.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Sen." He said going into his room.

"See you." She said quickly. He made her nervous and she wasn't sure why. She wasn't a giddy kind of girl. This was unusual. _Must be because he's Horde. But he's so different than what I had expected. _ She had expected a grunting oaf. It's what she had heard from others who had been around trolls.

Here room was similar to the inns at Darnassus it felt kind of like home. _I should go see how Runt is settling in._

Zah'kal tried to meditate but Senraen kept creeping into his mind. She was attractive to say the least but not like he hadn't been with attractive women. He had just slept with a fiesty orc before coming on this mission. But she made a fire light in him again. _You gotta work wit her don make it weird. _

But he kept thinking about her. Her soft pink skin, her full lips, and glowing amber eyes. He thought about what her breast would feel like if he cupped them his other hand on her ass check. He rubbed his erection and undid his pants. His member was rock hard. He ran his hand up and down it slowly. _He pulled her closer. Her head fitting in between his tusks. He kissed her lips as he undressed her. Their kisses were wild. She undid his pants and began sucking him. She took as much as she could in her mouth and began to move up and down it hungrily. He put his hand on her head resisting the urge to push himself down her throat. He could feel his blood running hotter with every pass her tongue made against him. He let her do what she wanted. She stopped to kiss down his shaft licking him down his seam and taking one ball in her mouth and lightly sucking. She stroked him with her hand as she looked up at him. She saw his desire; without breaking eye contact she began licking back up his shaft slowly taking his head back into her mouth. She began to suck slowly teasing him. It was almost more than he could take._

_ He pulled her up and threw her on the bed. She leaned back against the pillows and spread her legs. Her lips were already wet and parted. She was ready, she wanted him."Take me." She growled . _

_ He was on top of her kissing her fiercely. He nipped down her neck as she moaned his name. His member pressed against her. Zah'kal latched on to the nape of her neck hard but without breaking the skin. He thrust into her fast and she screamed._ He began stroking himself faster; his precum already beading. "_You like dat?" he whispered in her ear while his hips made powerful thrusts. Each time pausing deep within her for a brief moment. "Tell me..." He said burying himself in her until he coud go no further._

_ "Yes, fuck me. Make me yours." Senraen gasped as she held him tighter. He pulled himself out until only the tip was left and thrust into her. She screamed and pulled him closer. He began to thrust into her his berserker blood driving him._

_ "Zah'kal!" She sobbed as she came. Her nails leaving a trail on his back. He thrust in once more. His member throbbing as he came in her. Her walls milking him taking every drop._

Zah'kal opened his eyes. He was panting. He would clean up in a minute. He hadn't expected to be so explosive. Working with Sen was going to be harder than he thought.


	3. Hot cooked meal

_**Sorry for the delay! Had to hit 100. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs! I hope to spend more time editing and reviewing my work before putting it on the site so the up coming chapters might come up slower. I will also go back and fix the earlier chapters sometime. A fair warning: The story's details are going to vary from the real game, especially the inn. **_

"Hey, Runt! Come on don't be like that." The saber had turned his rump toward her and laid down taking up as little space a cat of his size could. The tip of his tail thumped the floor in agitation. When he looked back over he gave her his best feline glare. "I promise that will be the last portal for a while. Look! Look what I brought you." She had several large cooked sagefish from a tradesman. It was one of his favorite treats. Sen held one up over his stall door waving it in his direction.

He tried to look uninterested. He turned his head toward the back of the stall and began licking his paw. Sen began to tear a piece off releasing the smell of herb and butter roasted meat. Reluctantly, Runt gracefully got up and took it from her trying to keep what little cat-dignity he had left after going through two portals. "That's a good boy. You know I love you!" She said scratching behind his ear. He laid down facing her this time so that he could thoroughly enjoy his snack. When he was done she tossed him more. He was purring again after the third.

A raptor chirped hopefully four stalls down. Senraen had never seen one before. She couldn't help but inch closer, careful not to get within striking range. It looked at her with intelligent yellow eyes. It was mostly black with faint brown stripes. She couldn't decide if she was terrified of it or wanted to pet it. It made a few more chirping barks and calls revealing its razor sharp teeth. _Elune it's a shark on land! _ She thought backing up. The raptor whined and did a fidgety dance. He had hoped to get some fish with his "cute" chirps not alarm her.

"He won't bite ya he seems to really like ya, Sen" Zah'kal said behind her. She whipped around. She hadn't even heard him approach which was unusual. He spoke to his raptor in Zandali. _His language sounds harsh but smooth._ The raptor chirped happily. "He be beggin' for some of ya fish. Tesh be more boar den Raptor." He said petting the raptor's snout "Ya wan to give him some? He won' bite ya. He be more gentile den he looks." Tesh turned his head to one side giving her his best raptor puppy dog eye and chirping once again.

"I suppose." She said slowly approaching _ I really hope I don't lose an arm just to say I fed a raptor...but Star will be so jealous! _ Sen approached slowly with her arm fully extended fish in hand. Tesh took it gently from her then ate it in one gulp. She reached out her hand once again; ready to jump back if he snapped at her. The raptor sensed her unease and slowly extended his neck and nuzzled her hand giving her an appreciative string of clicks. _Raptors are warm_. She had always assumed they were cold blooded which was clearly not the case. His skin felt like smooth leather with ridges where his scales differentiated themselves. Runt let out a deep, whiny mew in jealously. "Hush, spoiled, you know I have more."

Zah'kal pet his raptor while listening to her dote on her mount. He had come down from his room in cat form; he felt just as comfortable like that as he did on two legs. Naturally, he had smelt the fish too and stealthed up to see if he could steal some. He kept his own consciousness while shifted but druids took on some of their animal traits while in those forms- especially those who were feral. That is why it was warned against not to stay in those forms for too long. Some had lost themselves and become the beast entirely until a loved one could bring them back.

He had not expected her to be so loving to her mount, she had come off so reserved. Her smile lit up her face giving it a warm glow. _She should smile more it looks good on her._ "So did you get any fish for us?"

"Well, no. I was planning on eating in the inn. I've heard the food is pretty good." She said heading out of the stables.

"It be good. Ya need to try some of da Horde favorites." Zah'kal said leading her back to a small table in the corner. He spoke to a burly looking orc who looked more like a warrior than a chef. "He's gonna bring us an Orgrimmar specialty. It isn't as good as Darkspear style but still good."

Sen gave an apprehensive smile. _ I hope it isn't some kind of bug...or still alive whatever it is._ The orc brought out two plates of exotically cooked boar. It smelt spicy and richly seasoned. The juices gleamed and ran down the cuts of pork making Sen's mouth water. Zah'kal slapped the Orc on the back and spoke what had to be a compliment in Orcish. It sounded a lot more guttural than Zandali did and she wished he'd speak his native tongue again.

"Ya gonna sit and stare or eat?" Sen took a bite.

"It's delicious!...But it's so hot." She said grabbing some water. "It's going to take some getting use to but I like it." She said taking another bite; that only increased the fire in her mouth. This food definitely needed a drink to go with it. "Have you ever had moon nectar?"

" No I don' tink I can call myself a mon after drinkin' someting called moon nectar."

"Just try it, it will go great with this boar."

"I guess." the troll said reluctantly. N_o one has ta know I drank someting called moon nectar. My sista would remind me to me dyin day._

Sen ordered some from the nightelf innkeeper for both of them. The drink arrived in wooden cup. Zah'kal sniffed at it. It truly smelt like nectar. It was clear as water and cool when it touched his lips. The light sweet nectar took the burn away immediately and had a relaxing affect. Sen sipped some and was pleased to find that it cooled her burning mouth. "Don't drink it so fast! It's far more potent than ale."

"What ya mean?" It was too late. He had finished almost half. "It don' taste like any kind of alcohol." It certainly didn't smell like alcohol either.

"It is one of the most potent the Alliance has." She said taking another sip and studying the troll.

"Ya didn't have to get me drunk of you wanted me to stick around, girlie." He said with an eyebrow wiggle.

Sen just continued eating; a blush forming on her cheeks. _It must be the moon nectar _ she tried to convince herself even though she knew there was no way a man of his size was drunk over half a cup. She looked up at him. He was studying his drink. His eyes were a honey yellow. The other troll she saw didn't have those color eyes. Little did she know how rare they were.

Him being a druid was almost destiny; his yellow eyes marked a recessive gene attuning him to nature. His mother and father thought for sure he would be a shaman but the elements didn't really take to him. Zah'kal also had no drive to commune with them. He had really been the old shaman's dunce and the aged troll couldn't understand why. He had found his true calling when the druid trolls came back to darkspear. He learned extremely fast and had become one of the best druids the Horde had.

She looked at the rest of him and noticed how strong he really was. His broad shoulders slightly hunched over a well muscled chest. _I might want to slow down on the moon nectar too._

"Ya like what ya see?" Zah'kal said with a smirk. He had finished his drink and had a nice boost of courage. By no means was he drunk or even buzzed, he was known for holding his liquor.

To her horror she realized her gaze kept going between his chest and biceps. "I'm just tired I've been traveling all day." She said quickly, her blush deepening.

"Ok den, don' be shy to tell Zah'kal if ya like anyting you see." He enjoyed flustering her and watching her try to play it cool.

"Don't worry I'll tell you if that ever happens." She said rolling her eyes and finishing her own drink. "I guess I'm going to go back to my room and prepare for our first mission." She said getting up.

"Dat be a good idea" he was getting sleepy too. "I'll walk up wit' ya, ladies first." he said with a small playful bow. No way he was going to pass up his view from before.

They walked up the ramp to their rooms. Her steps were quick and light. It was as if the night had brought her full potential out into the open. Her hair was highlighted in the full moon's light. She moved like a silent shadow without being stealthed. _I guess dey be called Night Elves for a reason _Zah'kal thought.

"Well here's my room. What time do you want to leave tomorrow?" Senraen said turning to face him.

_ Her eyes aren't blue. _The darkness intensified her glowing eyes. He had seen many night elves, all of them with varying blue hues but never did they have faint amber glow. "We can leave midday, get dere in plenty of time to set up and do da mission dat night." He had just met her, it was best not to ask any personal questions.

"I'll meet you down by the stables around high noon." She said opening her door. The nightelf prepared herself like she always did before a mission. She sharpened her blades, applied poisons, packed bandages, checked her armor to make sure it didn't need repairs, and inspected her supplies.

Sen put on her oversized pajama shirt and crawled in to bed. Her mind went over the day's events. She had experienced so many new things in less than a day. All of them had proven her assumptions false. _I never thought I'd be able to speak to a troll let alone work with one._ She didn't fight the sensation of sleep creeping up on her; the day's events still playing in her mind. Within minutes she was deep in a dream.

_She woke up, the sunrise shining through the window of a small house in the middle of a forest. She could smell breakfast cooking: eggs and bacon. Sen looked around, the bedroom was clearly shared. She could see the indent of her mate still on the other side of the bed. He had been careful not to wake her as woke to prepare breakfast. She walked out into the living room in her short nightgown. _

_ Jax was in the kitchen cooking as always. "Hey, Sen nice to see you up before noon." He said jokingly. He brought the plates over to the small table. " We need to start storing up for the winter. We can fish today. I love your smoked fish especially on a cold night."_

_ "Sounds great. The river is not too far and the herbs are ready for harvesting." Sen couldn't be happier. This felt so right._

_ When she looked up they weren't in their house anymore but outside on a river's bank. Both of them were wearing simple linen shirts and leggings. Their feet hung off the edge of the embankment and dipped in the cool water. The river flowed slower here and made fishing easier. They both had a fishing pole and sat on a blanket. Jax leaned over and kissed her on the cheek softly. He didn't need to say he loved her; she already knew by the look in his eyes. _

_ Time passed as if it was in real time. Their catch was impressive and by the time they began to pull the fish out of the cool water to clean them the sun hung low in the sky. She cleaned the last trout; throwing the entrails out and removing the scales with her knife. When she looked up again they were outside their home._

_ She walked back toward the smokehouse with some of the cleaned fish, Jax had the rest. She began to season and salt them, preparing them to be smoked and stored for the winter months._

_ Jax came up behind her and wrapped his calloused hands around her waist. He lightly kissed her neck as she prepared the last of the fish. She turned her head toward him kissing his cheek. He lifted his head to meet her waiting lips. It was a lingering kiss, the desire apparent. "Hurry up with the fish already." he whispered to her. He planted a small, quick kiss on her lips and headed toward the house._

_ Senraen finished quickly and washed her hands. Marriage had not cooled her lust for him. When she entered the house Jax was waiting for her in the doorway to their bedroom. He was shirtless. His leggings were unlaced and barely hung on his hips._

_ She undressed herself slowly, looking at him. He didn't take his eyes off of anywhere her hands went. She took off her leggings first to reveal her shapely legs. Her black panties fit perfectly. She began to unbutton her linen shirt and slowly parted it, leaving her nipples hidden. His desire pressed against his pants as he watched her. Sen began to approach him, her hips swaying as she walked. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She ran her tongue along his lips and he parted them allowing her in. His hands gripped her ass as his tongue pushed back against hers; both of them fighting for dominance . He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His head pressing against her moist panties. _

_ Jax carried her to the bed and sat her down on the edge of the bed, her legs over the side. She removed her shirt and he pushed her down, kissing her roughly while grinding against her. He stood up and removed his pants. Sen took off her panties and spread her legs, one hand drifting down to her center as she slowly rubbed her clit. _

_ He took a moment to take the sight of her in. She watched his gaze devour her. Jax brought himself on top of her and kissed her again. He kept himself from entering her no matter how much she pulled him toward her. He kissed her down to her nipples and began to suck lightly. His tongue flicking against the hardened nub. With a frustrated sigh from his mate he left her nipple and began to trail light kisses down her stomach. He licked the inside of her thigh as his hand stroked the other. He began to kiss back up to her center slowly, teasing her. He looked up at her as he took her clit in his mouth and sucked lightly, his tongue dancing against it. Senraen threw back her head, her back arching in ecstasy. He used his strong arms to hold her to him._

_ Her head swam it felt so good. Her legs felt weak and she panted and moaned "Just like that, don't stop." No man had ever pleased her like that before. She felt him changing how hard he was sucking; each time changing the way he licked her. It was driving her crazy. She could feel it building inside of her, her whole body begging for him to push her over the edge. She grabbed at his head with one hand, her fingers tangling in his hair. The other tugged at her nipple. She looked down at him; his red hair stood up around her fingers, his yellow eyes looking back up at her hungrily. He pushed one large finger into her, it was as thick as most men's shafts. He turned his palm up, his finger rubbing against her G-Spot as he fingered her. She came hard and he kept licking. Her walls griping his finger as her back arched once again. Her moans turned to screams as she came harder than she ever had."Ya like dat? I be makin ya cum all night, Meh'Atal." Zah'kal growled at her as lay himself on top of her his-_

Sen sat strait up in bed. _ What the fuck just happened?! _She thought in horror. No, she never, NEVER would think about Zah'kal that way. They had just met, and he was so weird looking, nothing sexually appealing about that. Not his broad shoulders, or his hard muscled body. Not the way his eyes always had a playful gleam or his boyish smirk. _Stop it Sen get a hold of yourself! What would mom think?! _

She got up on wobbly legs, she would need a fresh pair of panties- maybe some air to calm down. It looked to be about midnight when she pulled backed her drapes. She changed her undergarment and laid down. A futile attempt to forget her vivid dream and fall back asleep. Who was she kidding? She was much too riled up to fall back asleep and far too confused by how the dream ended. She put on a linen shirt and leggings and stepped into the cool night's air. She placed both hands on the railing and looked at her surroundings taking deep breaths.

_Elune help me, as if it wasn't bad enough to dream of a human. _ Sure, rumors were spoken in hushed whispers of whores who had slept with members of the horde for enough coin but not true members of the alliance. Just working with the horde would be treason but to actually lay with one? That would be the scandal of the age.

_I need to calm down, I have an important mission ahead of me I need to sleep tonight._ She walked back into her room. Her heart had finally stopped pounding. Maybe if she laid there long enough sleep would come again. _Hopefully without another dream like that._


	4. The First Mission: Recon

*This chapter has been edited to better convey the scenes and fix grammatical errors. I kind of rushed it the first time.*

Senraen woke up with the sun blazing through the curtains. _What time is it?! _ She had overslept she was certain. She quickly threw on her simple linen undergarments and ripped the curtains open to see what time it was. _Elune be praised! At least I have an hour to eat and get to the stable before noon._

The night elf looked over the gear she had packed before then put on her black armor. Pulling on her belt and daggers she examined herself in the mirror. She looked like someone you wouldn't want to trifle with. Each piece fit perfectly with hardened leather parts strategically placed where she needed it. In the daylight you could see that each piece had magic woven into it; her garments absorbed all the light making it look like she was wearing a form fitting shadow rather than clothes. Sen pulled her hair into a pony tail then secured it into a bun that would allow her helm to fit comfortably and completely hide her identity. She would don her headpiece when her mission began, the part covering her face would have made it impossible to eat with. It resembled a hood with a built in face mask. It had even been enchanted to hide her eyes, the only thing that was visible would be her ears poking out. She grabbed her backpack and went down to the inn for some breakfast.

"Ma'am, breakfast was over an hour ago. We do have some lunch items but we ran out of eggs." Senraen's gnome waitress said apologetically.

"I will take a sandwich then, I need something quick please." The night elf said trying to hide her disappointment. She loved breakfast. When the sandwich arrived she ate quickly and drank some fresh squeezed juice. It was important to eat well before a quest.

She readied Runt for the trip ahead. It wouldn't be a long trip; just roughly four hours from the inn. Her saddle and bags were minimal to help keep their movements as quiet as possible. Ogres are dull brutes but even with their addled brains they can discern a night elf has no business on their lands. It was best to go undetected.

Zah'kal was already on his mount. She could tell he liked to travel with minimal amounts of equipment as well.

Tesh and Runt inspected each other cautiously. They both were curious by nature and the fact horde and alliance mounts were rarely kept next to one another peaked their interests. Both seemed pleased with their new traveling companion much to their riders' relief. Two apex predators intent on killing one another would be nearly impossible to stop.

For a while they road in silence. Both troll and elf enjoying the warm day and nature. The cave the ogres used as their fort was still a while a way and the path they rode still untainted by their dark magic. Birds sang and a cool breeze kept the ride pleasant.

Zah'kal's eyes kept returning to Sen; on more than one occasion their eyes had awkwardly met. _She be lookin' at me too. I don know why she be so bashful. We did good at dinner. _"So, girlie, what brings ya to dis scarred land?" he asked. Things were getting so awkward the mounts were sensing it.

"Deathwing took almost everything from me. I saw him destroy my home from Felwood; my mother...she didn't make it. I couldn't even find her body." Sen answered fighting to keep her voice steady. "All I have left is this necklace and this dagger. " She said patting her darker weapon.

"Dat don' look like any alliance weapon I ever seen. It looks orc ta tell ya da truth." The troll had eyed that weapon hanging from her hip for sometime.

"I doubt it. My mother had told me it was a gift from my father's best friend. They were like brothers; the blade was a gift he gave her when they wed."

"Ya tink he got it from an enemy? When have ya ever seen one of your smiths make somethin' like dat?"

" I mean...it could be. She never told me who made it or how that friend got it. All I know is she always took good care of it and told me how important it was. There aren't many like this one in the world. Look at the enchanted metal." She unsheathed the dagger. Zah'kal's eyes widened.

"Dat magic is old demon magic. Not many imbue items with it without goin' mad. What was dis mon? A warlock?"

"My mom never told me, but look he put her name on the hilt so I'm pretty sure he made it not stole it." Sen pointed at the spot her mother's name was inscribed.

"Rain? Dat be a simple yet pretty name." Zah'kal said happy she was opening up to him.

"Why are you here doing this mission with alliance?" Senraen asked, the question had to come to mind the minute she had met him. She was glad he asked her a personal question so that she could ask him.

"After Hellscream became warchief...well I don' agree with his way. I be workin' toward becomin' a member of da Cenarion Circle. Da warchief don' like it but he won't say no. Da Cenarion Circle be given a lot to da horde."

It made more sense now. If he were to be part of the neutral faction working with horde and alliance would be mandatory. Part of the requirement was to let go of old hatreds and devote themselves to nature and bettering druid kind.

As they began to near their destination the birds had stopped singing; the air began to feel heavier and heavier. Foul magic was at work and the stink the ogres brought with them hung faintly in the air.

"We must be getting close. We should set up camp somewhere and wait for nightfall." They began searching for a hidden place to unpack and wait out the last of the day light hours. It would be best to wait until the evening to attack. She doubted that they would all retire for the night but there would more than likely be less guards to contend with.

They found a heavily wooded area that was not visible from any path. Sen went back the way they came to cover any tracks that would lead to their location. Once she was satisfied with her work she returned to the makeshift camp.

"We should eat while we wait." Zah'kal said unstrapping everything from Tesh. The raptor could look after itself just fine. Tesh shook himself off, and stretched his neck.

Sen unstrapped all of her gear from Runt as well and was surprised to see the two head off together to do whatever mounts did while away. Even when she had been in groups with other people Runt had always gone solo to hunt.

Both the rogue and druid ate some bread and berries quietly. They were close enough that scouting patrols would be on the look out. Sound would travel especially well in the eerie silence that surrounded them. Zah'kal did not like this at all. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He normally liked camping out in the wilds but he would be happy to leave tonight instead of camping out here.

They both took turns lightly napping and keeping watch while waiting for the right hour. It was hard to relax in the unnatural setting that all the woodland creatures had abandoned. After what had seemed like an eternity the last light of day had left the skies and the night brought a new moon to aid in their reconnaissance mission. They thought it best to creep in once the ogres had eaten dinner and felt sluggish.

Sen saw Zah'kal stir from his post, his form warping into a saber cat as he disappeared into the shadows. _He's good. _Sen thought. Few had the talent to disappear right in front of her eyes. Even with just starlight she could see well just like most night elves. She felt him brush up against her and saw his faint outline. Following his lead she too stealthed and began heading toward the Ogre's stronghold.

More than likely the leader would be in the back of the cave. It would be a challenge to get passed all of them. Both the druid and rogue split trying to find the best way to get around all the ogres. They picked their way through the shadows, careful to avoid the glow of torches lighting the area. The ogres had eaten well that night and few were alert outside. As they met at the mouth of the cave they could both feel the fel magic radiating from the inside. Creeping along, careful not to knock any pebbles around, the surveyed the operation going on inside. Demonic magic as well as elemental slaving were conducted at all hours. No wonder all the animals had fled. The evil seemed to pulsate from the cave in sickening waves. Upon reaching a fork, they both gave silent signals to split up and investigate the different wings.

Sen came upon an Ogre communing with 4 different stones. They looked to represent the different elements. _This has to be their leader. _ He was speaking in a tongue she couldn't understand. He appeared to be a shaman or maybe a warlock, richly dressed and powerful. It was too hard to tell what kind of magic he practiced. The ogres had perverted shamanism to the point it was a stretch to really call it shamanism anymore. Communing had turned to enslaving. The elements bent to their will instead of being called upon. _I think this enough. We need to go report on this at once. Horde and Alliance must be sent to stop this before it can go any further._ She silently crept away from the scene. The ogre chief was completely absorbed in his ritual and wouldn't have noticed her even if she had marched in and marched out.

Zah'kal, padded around the corner following the smell of sweat and blood. He came upon a four warlocks and a huge Ogre. The warlocks were hunched over some corpse that may have once been a humonoid; the rituals performed on it had desecrated it beyond recognition. The big one was a warrior. His heavy plated hands holding a battleaxe. A box in the corner attracted his attention. The contents must have been valuable as it was locked. _Dis Warrior be a guard. _ Before he could get close to inspect the box a hiss came from behind the cat; a great green eye staring directly at him. "Intruder!" it yelled into his mind. The warlocks turned from their mutilated victim to look in his direction, the eye allowing the to see him clear as day. A shadowy bolt hit him sending painful shock waves through his whole body. He regained his footing just in time to dodge the attack from the warrior. The axe would have cloven him in two. He leaped at the warrior's face before it could free it's axe from the cave floor- clawing and biting at any skin he could find. He used his powerful claws to rip off the ogre's helm exposing his face, head and neck. Zah'kal dug his right paw into his face; one claw raking his eye and dislodging it.

The Ogre let out a blood curdling scream full of pain and panic, his axe long forgotten. He grabbed blindly at the feline desperate to dislodge the animal. Zah'kal sunk his fangs into the neck and shoulder and was pleased to feel the blood gush into his mouth. He had punctured the artery. A stream of blood squirted with each of the ogre's rapid heartbeats. The warrior pulled him off by the ear, hurling him into the cave wall, the force knocked the wind out of him. Before he could recover demons had pined him down. The warlocks advanced on him ignoring the gurgles and gasps of their dying guard.

"Restrain him! We must drain his powe-" One warlock proclaimed before a metal wire pulled against his neck. Sen was on his back, pulling hard against the wire digging her foot into his back for leverage. The garrote broke skin, cutting into the warlocks flesh and working deep into its jugular and wind pipe. The other warlocks immediately began curses and spells to hurl at the night elf. She jumped back missing the bolts but the curses were unavoidable. Each weighing upon her body, mind and spirit.

Her vision immediately began to wain and she found herself fighting to stay in control. She could faintly hear the angry roars of Zah'kal in the background as he fought and tore at the demons. Sen stepped through the shadows stabbing one in the belly with Jax's dagger, cutting through vital organs while her dark blade cut along another ogre's arm. The gutted ogre fell to the ground to die clutching at his bile-spilling wound while the other warlock howled in pain. The cursed blade's wound began to turn black and spread through the arm like a fire eating through dry tinder. She finished him off with a quick cut to back of his ankles causing him to fall. She slit his throat before he had hit the ground, the look of horror frozen on his lifeless face.

Sen panted, staring at the last warlock. All she could hear was herself breathing, each heartbeat caused her vision to blur and return to normal. It felt like she was suffocating. She pulled off her helm, as if that would help her breathe and see better; but the stifling feeling was caused by the magic playing at her perceived reality. In the back of her mind she could hear whispers in the demonic language picking at her thoughts, looking for any weakness to exploit. She sluggishly rolled to the side avoiding the shadow bolt and kicked at the ogre cutting off his next spell. He feebly swung with his staff which she easily deflected with her dagger and slashed at him with all she had left in her. His torso was slashed to ribbons before he could regain his words. He fell against the cave wall bleeding out on to the floor.

Zah'kal had freed himself and killed the demons. He saw the carnage before him and was taken aback _ I freed myself in less dan a minute. _He ran over to Sen. She was struggling to walk towards him. He could hear the guards running toward them and from the sound it was too many for the two wounded spies to handle. "Sen. Sen! We have ta move, dere be too many ta fight."

Without a word she began to run toward the entrance. She had lived through the worst of a few of the curses though some still lingered. Zah'kal quickly cast a rejuvenating healing spell on her before becoming a bear. He roared, charging into the Ogres in the front. Luckily the cave was narrow enough that only two ogre's could stand side by side. They swung their clubs at him. Each hitting him with a faint thud. His heavy hide protecting his vital organs and bones. Each blow weekend him as he attempted to keep them at bay. _We can't make it out, dere be too many_ He thought in dismay. One of the clubs clipped his skull stunning him for a moment.

The spectacle looked far worse from the night elf's perspective. Senraen heard the sickening crack of the club hitting Zah'kal's head echo through the cave. Time seemed to slow down from the shock of it all; it was if she was some invisible, helpless being watching from afar. Her breath caught in her throat as his heavy mass fell to the floor. _No...No this can't be. Zah'kal please...you can't die. _ _This can't be happening. How could I let this happen? What am I going to do? I should have been there faster...I should have never left your side. _She felt the panic and despair morphing into a nameless rage. _These fucking ogres... why can't they just leave things alone. Always corrupting always destroying..._ A red tinge began to form in her vision until everything looked like it was bathed in a bloody light. _Every place they go is destroyed. We never did anything to them. We didn't even want this war. _It was as if her emotions had manifested themselves as a second consciousness; speaking to her—driving her_. No one will even know what they were when I am done with them. I will tear them apart! Not even their bastard mothers will recognize what's left of their own sons RIP THEM TO PIECES! _ A roar of anger escaped her throat as she ran forward slashing at the ogres in her way. She quickly killed the first four-her swings wild and fierce.

Zah'kal was quickly coming to, unconsciousness didn't last as long while he was in bear form. He looked up and saw Sen and heard her roars of anger. They sounded like they were from a beast not the calm and quiet night elf he had just spoke to earlier that day. Then it dawned on him: _berserker rage? What? No, only da Zandali can use dat powa dis be somethin' else. _He could barely follower her movements. The attacks of the ogres were too slow and the ones that should have hit her she stopped as if the blows were thrown by a child.

She turned to face him. The troll looked at her in horror. Here eyes glowed red, like any troll in beserker rage. But this was different, the red was solid as if her irises had completely disappeared. It looked like tears of hot glowing blood were streaming down her face. _Is she gonna attack me? Kill me to? _She approached him like an animal assessing it's next victim. The snarling growl deepened in her throat. Zah'kal shifted into his troll form and held up his hands as if trying to calm her. "Sen it's me we be allies remember? We fought back dere together as one." He said backing up slowly.

Her blood ran hot she wanted to kill- it felt so good, so right. She approached the figure before her relishing the thought that it's blood would shower her soon. She could hear him, see his face appearing before her through the red haze. Her sanity began to return as she saw his face. _Zah'kal... is alive?_ The red streaks retracted into her eyes and they began to lose their glow. She felt weaker than before and she could barely stand. She faintly heard the clamoring of more ogre's coming. The morning shift had woken when they heard the disturbance and were rushing to the cave. "Zah'kal how..." was all she could manage before blacking out, her strength and energy completely spent.

Zah'kal quickly grabbed her before she fell face first into the ground and dragged her to entrance of the cave. He gave a loud whistle hoping Tesh was close enough to hear. He put her on his back and quickly changed into a stag. He began running as fast as he could without dropping his unconscious partner. He disappeared into the darkness but the Ogres were hot on his trail. He heard something crashing through the dark forest off ahead of him, then the most beautiful sound he had ever heard: his raptor barking calls to him. Tesh jumped out 15 feet ahead followed closely by Runt. He changed back into a troll as Runt ran up, distressed by the sight of Sen.

"Stay still so I can put her on ya!" He yelled at Runt who was licking at Sen's face trying to wake her. He quickly strapped her on with rope. Then hopped on to Tesh. There was no way they would make it to their camp and have time to saddle up.

Both mounts ran as quickly as the could back to the inn. Sen needed a true healer. His healing spells were barely keeping her alive. He could sense a magic on her that was too strong for him to dispel. For the next hour Zah'kal used all of his energy casting healing spells on her as they rode. He began to black out himself on several occasion from exertion.

He saw the glow of the inn coming close. "Help! We need help!" he yelled in common and Orcish as they approached. The innkeeper came out rubbing sleep from her eyes. She saw the unconscious elf and quickly ran to the alliance healer's door and pounded on it. "Misha! Open the door! It's an emergency!"

The commotion had roused the people staying in the inn. Many came down weapons in hand but the Ogres had long since stopped their pursuit. Some with a little healing knowledge came to Senraen and did their best to help her. "I have never seen this spell." A human shadow priest said as she healed what she could.

"Make way!" Misha thundered as she ran through the crowd and saw Sen lying on the ground. The night elf was drenched in sweat. Her eyes had rolled back into her head and her skin was losing color. If it weren't for her babbling nonsense in demonic tongues she would have looked long dead. The draenei priest immediately began to shout commands. "Get her to the medical room! Someone make a healing salve! Innkeeper, bring me plenty of linen and a bucket of warm water! You two pick her up and bring her to my room!" She said pointing at the closest alliance.

Zah'kal followed the draenei back to the medical room. "Shoo! I need space to work! Go back to your room!" Misha said trying to close the door assuming he was a nosy spectator.

"Wait! I was on da mission with her!" the troll said holding the door open. Misha almost opened her mouth to protest yet again until he saw his face. He was exhausted and only worry was keeping him going. Dried blood matted the side of his head and face. "Come in and close the door behind you. Go drink some water before you collapse I don't need another patient in critical condition." She said as she turned her attention to Sen.

**Sorry for the Cliffhanger I assure you I am not into do that but this chapter was really long. I won't make you wait 3 months for the next one I promise!**


	5. Until Ya Wake

_**Thank you all for the kind reviews and follows! It was really motivating!**_

Misha thanked the two humans that had carried the night elf in and hurriedly showed them to the door. She had seen this curse several times and only one had recovered. The curse was taking it's toll even after most of it had been dispelled; all she could do was heal the body while Sen's mind fought through the rest.

The innkeeper arrived with a bucket of warm water and all the towels she could carry. "Let me know if you need more, may the light aid you." She said, uttering a quick prayer as she left.

Misha began cleaning the blood and sweat from Sen while casting healing spells and fortifying her stamina. In body Sen was fine now; she would need plenty of rest but her wounds were easily healed. She lay there babbling and snarling at some unseen figure; stuck in a nightmare she may never awaken from. "If you would have gotten here an hour later I don't think she would have made it." She said to the troll while casting a healing spell on him. His wounds were easy enough to fix but his face was still haggard, etched with worry. "She gonna be ok doe right? Ya can heal her?"

"I've done what I can, she has to fight off the rest of it herself. I've seen this before, this isn't just some curse. They've found a way to infuse their victims with a demonic spirit. She has to fight it and over come or she will never awaken. The only victim to survive told me about it, but she wouldn't say what exactly happened...I don't think she could even if she wanted to. This spell is powerful but she can fully recover." Misha said while studying Zah'kal. It felt like she could see into his soul and read it like a book. She cleared her throat to break the silence. A light smile lit her face.

"She seems like a strong one. She'll get through this." She said reassuringly. "I'm going to go lay down now. You are welcome to stay as long as you like." the draenei said as she pulled up a chair next to Sen's bed.

"Thank ya, priest. I know ya didn't have ta heal me too." Zah'kal said with an appreciative glance before settling in beside Senraen.

"The Naaru watches over us all." The priest said with a soft squeeze to his shoulder. Healing took it's toll and she had spent much mana on fixing Sen's wounds as quickly as possible. She would sleep well tonight.

Zah'kal took Senraen's hand into his three fingered one. _She be so cold._ He thought, covering her with a blanket. It made no sense. The night was warm, and the room even warmer. He watched her fitfully sleep; she had finally stopped speaking in a demonic tongue but the color had yet to return to her. He whispered softly to her, the said people in comas could hear. Maybe she could too. The troll put his head down on the bed and dozed off, still holding on to her. Silently hoping she could feel his presence.

From the moment she had been cursed by the warlock she felt something eating at her. Talking to her in a language she had never heard but understood perfectly. It had been easy to ignore at first, after all it was a life or death situation. But the longer she fought the louder the voice became. "_I can give you so much power. We can rule together." _ It whispered over and over as she killed the four warlocks. It chuckled during her rage at the mouth of the cave and by the time her rampage neared its end the whispers turned into a dark, raspy voice: _so you think this is power? "You are nothing. This is nothing. You can't do this forever. Give yourself to me. You couldn't even protect your partner. Pathetic."_

The rage had faded and her strength with it. The voice- the being was feeding off her energy. Through her failing vision she saw Zah'kal, faintly heard his words though she couldn't understand. _Zah'kal...is alive?_ She felt relief and sick at the same time. "Zah'kal, how..." was all she could manage. She was sure those would be her last words. The color seemed to fade before her eyes and everything grew dim as if the torches were burning out all around her. "_**You are mine!"**_The voice screamed at her as she finally blacked out.

She could feel it. The being pushing through every part of her mind, reading all her thoughts and memories.

_ "Ogre! Ogre! Don't come over!" The night elf children chanted. There were so many and Sen couldn't count through her tear-blurred vision. "I'm not an ogre!" Was all her five year old self could manage to scream back._

_ "Yes you are! Look at your big ugly teeth and your big ugly ears and your big ugly feet! You can never play with us. My mom said so!"_

_** "You remember each and every one of them. How they taunted you, how they grew to adults with positions of power. Those cold and heartless fools who never even gave you a chance. I can make them go away, I can give you wings to carry you to their doorstep; the strength to snap the necks of all the ones they love. Give me your soul and I will give you immorality and limitless power." **_

Sen felt the pain of those taunts she had buried so long ago flood back and she fought to quell it again. She began reassuring herself when suddenly, it was like something was pulling her back to the world; it felt like she was awake and asleep at the same time. Sen could feel herself on something...soft, warm. Senraen could faintly hear hooves pounding. Thet smell of dirt and something she couldn't quite put her finger on but she liked it. It made her feel safe; like everything would be alright, it was all just a dream. _Wait this is real, something is carrying me..._ But the darkness pulled her back in before she could regain her consciousness fully.

_Sen heard the laughter of children in the distance then it was upon her again in full force. She was small again. Helpless and alone against the pure cruelty only children are capable of._

_"I...I did fine. Sen retaliated. I'm here, I'm alive, and thriving."_

_ **"Are you really?" The voice answered. " Because you're knocking on death's door. Your first important mission and you're dieing. How sad. But that doesn't need to be. Let me help you.** **Need I remind you of your teenage years? As if your childhood wasn't one miserable moment after another. You were helpless then and you are helpless now."**_

_ "Come here and show us your tits; you know you will never be a respectable bride anyway. Get what you can." Kale said laughing with a group of his friends. Puberty had given him new weapons to torment her with._

_ "Never, you've got some nerve; you're the ugliest male in this town, maybe that cow over there will let you fondle her udders." Her teenage self answered; the malice dripped from her words like venom. Sen had become numb to the taunts and never cried in public, but deep down she was lonely. His words had truth to them._

_** "I can help you be so much more." The demon comforted. "No man on earth will dare taunt you. I will be the strength you need...your right hand." A hint of a smile in its dark voice. He felt her breaking, her faith waning.**_

_ "I... I have a dagger? Training? I don't really need you...I don't..." She could feel doubt creeping like a swarm of ants threatening to overwhelm her._

_ **"Who are you trying to convince? You do need me. You don't have any friends and you're mother is dead. Your father was never even there."**_

_ Even with her confidence failing she defied it."I-I can make more. I have Jax and a guild now."_

_ **"You have a guild that uses you. Jax a friend? He will forget about you as soon as his lover marries him. You are nothing to him. He knows it. You know it. But you can show him; show him the mistake he made when he chose her. Just let me loose. Let me be your strength, Senraen."**_

_"How much power? I am strong already. One of the best the alliance has to offer." Her curiosity setting in. She had to fight for so long, why not have the help?_

_ **"Really one of the best? That's exactly why they give you these missions. Out of the public's eye. They all know what you are, what you will never become. But that matters not; you won't need the alliance with me. I will give you legions. I will make you a god amongst mortals. I will ensure all of Azeroth knows your name." The voice new she was close now. Just a little more and he would be reborn.**_

Sen could feel her strength returning, but the voice refused to stop. But why should she stop it? All that power to be had at her beckon call. Then she felt it. A strong rough hand; that smell of dirt and something she couldn't quite put a finger on. She heard a muffled sound and could barely make out what it was saying: " Ya gotta come back girly. Ya too strong to give in. We be a team. I be here til' ya wake. I be with ya until ya be sick of ol' Zah'kal."

_ Zah'kal..._

_** "Fuck him. You don't need him. When we rise we will rise stronger than he would ever have imagined." He said, desperate to regain her full attention.**_

It was too late; her wits returned had fanned the flames of her will. The demon could see it blazing once again to his horror. Her will tore down the illusions he had cast. He felt the chains placed on her mind melting before it._"I don't need you. I never will. I had friends. I HAVE friends. I see you can alter memories. That ends now. I remember Star and how she always stood by me. How she was always there to go on an adventure with me. She never cared what I looked like or what the town's people thought. My mother may be gone but her lessons remain. That is all I need to be strong. My father died to protect me and my mother and to say he wasn't around? Please. His presence is the only reason I was fortunate to grow up into a healthy young woman. Zah'kal stand by me not because we had a mission together but because he cares. What better friend can I ask for? I may only have a handful but that is all I need."_

The being felt it weak grasp on this plain fading. The darkness pulling him back to nether. It managed to screech out:** "** **_Don't be a f-"_**

_ "You are done here. My strength returns. My doubt: gone. Your deceptive powers feed off of weakness. After all I've been through did you really think I wouldn't recover? When I awaken this knowledge will be passed to all; I don't care what faction they align with."_

Silence was all that greeted her.

She waited a moment; ready for what ever the demon had to throw at her.

More Silence.

_ Well that was anticlimactic. _She thought. No deafening scream of agony, no feeling of an extra soul leaving her body. Just peace remained, a feeling she thought would never grace her again.A feeling she would never take for granted again until her dying day.

Sen opened her eyes slowly. They burned as if she had been laying there with her eyes wide opened the whole time. The room was blurry but she could tell it was sunset. Out of the corner of her eye was a blotch of red. She lifted her hand to touch it and was met by the bristles of a Mohawk. "Zah'kal?" She said in a raspy voice she would never have recognized as her own.

"Sen?" Zah'kal answered almost equally raspy. "I knew ya'd make it girlie. Ya fight like a beast." He tried his best to mask how worried he'd been and the overwhelming exhaustion that had set in. A familiar hand grasped hers and she struggled to respond, and was only able to manage a wheeze.

"I'll bring ya water, ya were sweatin' up a storm the whole time. I'm surprised ya not a raisin." he said jokingly. He had never been so relieved. He grabbed the pitcher of water next to the bed and poured her a glass. Bringing her another pillow he propped her head up so that she could drink and was dismayed to find she didn't even have the strength to lift her head. Zah'kal gingerly lifted it for her and adjusted the pillow. He cast a rejuvenating spell on her in hopes it would help. She blinked her eyes a few times and looked around; finally her gaze settled on him.

She could finally see clearly. _Thank Elune he can heal. I would have cried if I had the tears._ With her restored vision she could see Zah'kal's face and a look of worry crossed her own. Her eyes drifted to the matted blood on the left side of his head. "It be healed already, don't give me dat look. I just need a bath is all." _ And a month long nap. _She thought looking at his face. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Drink slowly or ya won't keep it down." he said lifting the cup slowly to her lips and preventing her from gulping down the water. Water never tasted so sweet. The gritty feeling in her mouth was slowly dissolving and the water passing down her throat tickled. She coughed a little then returned to drinking. Once the glass was finally gone she tested her voice again: "How long was I out?" she said, her voice soft but her own again.

"Not long, almost a day. It be almost time for the sun to set. I'll get da priest. Maybe ya can eat somethin'." The troll turned to leave but felt her weak hand on his forearm. "I think sleep might be a bit more important than food right now. Look at you; I thought I'd been asleep ten years by the sight of your face." She said teasingly.

"Still got fight in ya I see." He answered.

"Come lay down."

"Oh? Already up for some fun and ya only been out of a coma fifteen minutes." He said with an eyebrow wiggle.

"In your dreams. Don't be silly, you probably couldn't make it up to your room anyway." After the demon she really didn't want to be alone. There was something about him that made her feel safe even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

Zah'kal knew he really could. It wasn't up that high from where they were and he knew Sen was aware of where the healer's room was in relation to theirs. However, he wasn't going to protest. He slowly lay down next to her and stole her extra pillow. He put his arm over her stomach and found her breaths deep, she had already succumbed to slumber. The troll closed his heavy eyelids and was soon fast a sleep. It felt as if a thousand pounds had been lifted from his shoulders and it was the best night of sleep he'd had in years.

Misha made her way back to the room with a plate of meats, bread, and potatoes in hand for Zah'kal. She hoped the heavy meal would make him sleep. He had stayed by the night elf's bed the whole time with only a couple short naps to keep him going. She opened the door slowly, the sight that met her stunned her for a moment. The two were curled up like lovers on the bed; both peacefully sleeping without a care in the world. Not even the care that if anyone saw it would be high treason. She came in and shut the door quickly then opened the curtain covering the window just enough to glance around. No one was outside, everyone was settling in for dinner at the inn.

She put down the plate next to the bed and covered them both with a blanket. Tonight she would have to lock the door and put a protective spell on it least someone barge in to see the two sharing a bed.

In truth she wasn't all that surprised. He had stayed by her since the moment they arrived with very little to eat or drink. The moment she saw him looking at Sen, his neglected wounds, and his determination to save her she knew: this was more than just a quest partnership. She picked up the plate and moved as quietly as her hoofed feet could manage to her bedroom. She would have to wake them early. Generals were arriving from both factions on the morrow. Eating the heavy dinner she began planning the next day. Although both faction leaders knew of the arrangement there was no way they thought it would end up quite like this and Misha had no intentions of letting them know about it.


	6. A Blue Moon's Touch

_**Sorry about the delay! Had to finish up some schooling. This chapter is a bit longer than the rest and I hope you all like it. Thanks everyone for the follows and favs! The reviews/feedbacks were really helpful, special thanks to my continuing supporters 3**_

Misha woke with the first glimpse of sunrise. She had been on edge most of the night and barely slept. Quickly throwing on her robes she went over what she wanted to say to the adventurers. She had to brief the lovers on today's events; there would be no room for error. The draenei hurried into the patient room and shook Zah'kal gently. "Hey, hey... wake up!"

Zah'kal opened one sleepy eye. His situation dawned on him after a moment and he jerked up and away from the night elf. _What was I thinkin'? Of course de priest lives here too. Neva should have stayed here. _

Zah'kal's quick movement startled Sen awake as well. Her eyes darted about the room as she tried to gain her bearings. She looked at the priest horrified. _ How could I have forgotten the priest?!_

"Calm down! We don't have that much time!" Misha whispered hurriedly, " Generals from both factions are arriving today. Not to mention Dawn's Light and your pushy sister, troll, arrived yesterday. Word about what happened spread like wildfire after you both came back half dead. We need to go over- you both need to stop looking at me like startled deer." She stopped. They needed to concentrate on today's challenges or they would find themselves in a bind. Neither the troll nor the night elf seemed to try and hide their feelings and it would be their end. Misha softened her tone, " The Naaru loves all his children, you know very well I won't be reporting you both or I would have done it already. But you need to put your heads on straight and listen to me if you want to keep them."

She waited until the looks of terror were replaced by ones of embarrassment. It would have to do, at least she had their full attention. "Luckily I kept the night elf's guild and that troll shaman from coming up this way but they insisted on visiting today. First thing's first, you both are obviously aware no personal relationship was to form between the two of you and here you are, flaunting your love around like a mated pair."

"We never-" Sen started immediately but was stopped by a stern look from the priest.

" I don't know what you two did together or if you are lovers but you aren't even supposed to be friends." Misha could see plain as day that they were attracted to one another; even if they didn't want to admit it. Those two had to figure it out themselves, the sooner the better. Their denial was giving them away. Neither the druid nor the rogue were paying attention to their actions and some at the inn had begun to whisper their opinions on why a troll had saved a night elf. Misha insisting on caring for Zah'kal even when the undead priest had come to take over the troll's care had not helped with any of the rumors.

"Today you both need to keep your warm little glows and looks to yourselves, don't even make eye contact. I assume the generals will both be present and will want to hear both of you brief on what exactly happened in that cave. Senraen, your guild will be here any minute. They cleaned your armor and fixed parts of it. I gave it to them I hope you don't mind."

Senraen nodded and thanked her. The blood would have taken her hours to clean off and she needed to look her best for the commanders.

" Zah'kal your sister looked like she wanted to kill me when I kept her from you. She didn't speak much common but I'm sure she will be coming to see you first thing in the morning as well. You need to go back to your room and bathe. I left some fruits and deer jerky for you on the table there. Eat it in your room. You should not come back here, it would be too suspicious." She said looking at him apologetically, but it was a painful fact.

Zah'kal got up and thanked the priest with a small bow. He risked a small glance at Sen, took the food and quietly left. _ What be wrong with me? _ The troll had no idea why he did those things, why he even tried to get to know Senraen. _I be a fool. I got ta let her go. It be less than a week since we met._

* * *

Senraen still felt weak. Misha had given her a vile potion to drink and a delicious plate of food. She quickly downed the potion trying not to gag. Within seconds she felt stronger and she ate some of the berries to get rid of the after taste. After that she quickly hopped in the bath Misha had made for her and washed the dirt and blood away along with Zah'kal's smell. She felt sadness creeping in with the thought of losing the only lingering reminder of her troll. _ Stop that what is wrong with me? You barely know that man. _She thought as she scrubbed harder, as if she could wash her feelings away too.

Soon after, Sen had dressed herself and finished the rest of her breakfast when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said trying to tidy up a bit. Jax threw the door open and looked at her. Worry etched on his face. "Sen, thank The Light." He said rushing over to her and promptly enveloping her in a fierce hug. "Everyone in the inn said you looked dead when you rode in."

Senraen fully expected her heart to skip a beat but she felt nothing. For the first time in over a year she hadn't thought of him constantly. She hadn't thought of how nice it would be to have Jax with her, or any other fantasy. None had crossed her mind since the dream of Zah'kal. She returned the hug and looked over his shoulder. A beautiful paladin stood in the doorway, along with a dwarf holding her armor and a mage dressed in the guild colors.

Jax released her and turned to introduce everyone. "Sen this is Jess, my beloved." He said with a warm look at the paladin. She was dark of skin with shoulder length hair so black when the light caught her locks it danced across like a silver blaze. Her eyes, the color of rich honey, could ensnare even the most bitter of hearts. The elf knew why the warrior had fallen for her at first glance.

"Stoutengen, the guild leatherworker," he said pointing to the dwarf. He looked to be more beard than anything else. His fiery red hair wild atop his head matched the beard that went down to his belt buckle; parts of it had been fashioned in to braids. Rosy cheeks framed warm green eyes.

"and Roy Thomenson our guild master." he said gesturing toward a flamboyant mage. His golden hair ready to flow in the slightest breeze. Bright blue eyes like pools of the moonwell looked upon Senraen with the warmth and kindness.

"Call meh stouts, lass. Ye got ta tell meh how ye made this armor sometime. I washed her fer ye but I didn't want to mess with it too much. I've never seen the likes of it before." The dwarf said bringing her the armor and shaking her hand. "Thank you so much for doing the dirty work for me. I will show you my technique next time I'm in Stormwind for sure." She responded, truly grateful.

"Darling it is so nice to finally meet you! We are so happy you joined!" Roy said as he rushed forward to kiss both Sen's cheeks." The night elf returned the gesture. "It is nice to finally meet you too." she said with a smile. The mage's warmth and energy was infectious.

Lastly, Jess came and gave her a hug. "I've heard so much about you from Jax, I felt as if I already knew you, thank you for keeping him safe for me on all those missions." Sen returned her hug "I'm so glad we finally met, you are the light in his life." and to the night elf's surprise, she meant it. There was no ill will or jealousy as she had predicted their first meeting to have.

"Jax and I cleaned your weapons for you, I hope you don't mind." the paladin said handing her the daggers. In the dagger Jax had crafted she noticed a delicate red gem in the hilt that had not been there before. "Where did you get such a gem? I've never seen one so intricately cut!" She said admiring it's beauty.

"Jess is a jewelcrafter." Jax proclaimed proudly.

"I couldn't take this, it must be worth a fortune."

"You must!" Jess said with a laugh. "I made it just for you."

Sen thanked her and gave her another hug. It would have been impossible to hate this paladin, her warmth and sincerity were perfect for Jax. _They are truly meant to be mates. _ She thought.

Roy cleared his throat. "We will have to chat another time but the commander is quite impatient. I had to come get you for the meeting. Things are... tense to say the least. But don't worry, honey, I'll be there with you."

* * *

Zah'kal heard a pounding on his door as he got dressed. Quickly throwing on his shirt and pants he opened it and saw his sister standing there, her red hair in braids. "The family be worried sick! I came here as fast as I could only ta have dat little priest blockin' ma every step. I told her ya be my brotha. I been workin' on my common I know she understood what I had ta say." Rin'Kala said angrily. "Let me look at ya. Ya still hurt?" She said grabbing her brother's tusks and tilting his head this way and that.

"I be fine, woman! I don' need ya pullin ma head off ma shouldas." He said pulling her hands away and giving her a hug.

"Yeah? Dat be good. I come to fetch ya for de meetin. Rokten himself came ta represent de horde. Put on ya armor, I'll wait out here."

"Ya eat yet? I got some fruit if ya want some." He said, concerned for his sister. She was a worrier and when she was worrying she wasn't eating.

"Yeah, mon, don't worry about me. I'm not de one who gotta brief de commanda."

* * *

Senraen stood outside the meeting room with Roy. Her armor looked good as new thanks to the dwarf. _ I will have to ask him what he uses to clean armor._ She looked up to see Zah'kal coming with a female troll along side him. The shaman eyed her up and down with a cold gaze. The troll did not hide the fact she was judging her. It felt as if the shaman were judging her very soul. Zah'kal said something in Zandali and the female troll responded, grasped his shoulder, then left with one more measured look at the night elf. _ That must be his sister. _ She was fierce and intimidating to say the least.

A human and an orc came out, both wearing their faction's colors from head to toe. "You may enter." The human said to Sen and Roy. She assumed the orc said something similar to Zah'kal. General Sarah Storm and some of her colonels sat on one side of the table and on the other side sat a battle-scarred orc, with what must have been his underlings. His eyes never left her. Senraen's eyes fell to the orc commander's sword. A dark pulsing blackness, engulfed the sheath. _Sweet elune his weapon looks like its enchanted the same as mine. What if Zah'kal is right? What if my dagger was taken from some horde soldier?! _ She looked at his face and saw him eyeing her dagger as well. His cold eyes met hers; his face expressionless. She diverted her attention to Roy who sat with Sarah's colonels, but she could still feel the old orc's gaze boring into her.

"Lets get this started." General Storm said. "Senraen of Dawn's Light, brief us in detail, and do not leave anything out. I want to hear everything down to what those barbarians were wearing."

Senraen looked over at Roy, who gave her an encouraging smile. She was glad a warm face was in the room. She would have been nervous otherwise. After the butterflies in her stomach had settled, she told them everything about the fight. Careful to leave emotion out of it.

"How did you overcome the curse?" The orc general asked in perfect common.

Sen gathered her thoughts before answering. "The curse isn't just a curse. It's a demon possession, sir. To defeat it you must remain strong. It offers you anything you can dream of, lies to you, corrupts your memories, and attempts to destroy your mind so it can take over. You have to remember the truth."

The orc remained expressionless. "Interesting. The only other survivor was one of ours. A warlock. Since your alliance rogue was so open I will share this information. Until now, it was widely believed only a warlock, familiar with demons, could over come this curse. General Storm, I wish to speak with you on this matter after this meeting."

General Storm nodded in agreement. Demons were enemy to both the horde and alliance. Any information was welcomed.

"Zah'kal of Darkspear, speak in common so all may understand." Rokten commanded.

Zah'kal told his side. Once he was finished General Storm spoke, "Believe it or not this has been the most successful mission. You will both be given another from Syrus concerning another matter. You should see him immediately. Dismissed."

They both saluted their own commanders and left. The troll and night elf felt the awkward air between them as they both walked down the hall silently toward Syrus for their next mission. Through both their minds they wondered if the other would brush off last night; if they should brush it off themselves. Why did the best course feel so wrong? Zah'kal knocked on the door and it was opened by an energetic Syrus.

"Elune be praised, I prayed for both of your recoveries." He said letting them into the room and closing the door. "I'm sure what you found in that cave will help both factions send the right reinforcements to stop whatever foul magic was happening there. We have gotten more troubling news from farther west. The forest animals are being terrorized and we aren't sure why. There are a few friendly natives in the area that have sent for help. The message was not detailed. We need you both to travel there and gain as much information as possible, we don't even know what the natives look like. It could be a genuine request from a potential ally or a trap. You both will need to be extremely cautious and alert. Of course...I will not put an exact time you must depart." He said shifting his attention to Sen and continued in Darnassian. "My mate already calls to me and it is undeniable. I leave tonight to be by her side."

Sen nodded in understanding. She had felt the energy of the impending blue moon. She didn't feel the effects as strongly as most night elves but it was still noticeable enough to alter her behavior. Zah'kal looked at both elves curiously. Clearly they were sharing some elfly message.

"I will leave as soon as the time feels right." She continued in Darnassian, "May the blue moon bless you." Syrus responded in kind as was the tradition. Zah'kal and Sen left the room both heading in different directions.

* * *

_ I wonda what dey be talkin about._ The troll thought as he walked toward the inn for some real food. He took his lunch outside to eat under the sun and catch up with his sister. "How did it go?" Rin'Kala asked.

"Betta dan I expected. Dey be sendin' us on anotha mission." he said trying to hide his happiness. It failed, his sister knew him too well to fall for it.

"With de elf again. What she be? Ya both nearly were killed last time why send ya both on anotha risky mission. What does an elf bring to de table a good troll can't?" She intentionally bombarded him with questions in hopes his guard faltered and let a bit of the truth slip out.

"We did betta dan past teams, she saved ma life, sis. Ya should have seen it. I neva seen powa like dat. It was like our berserk but different. Ya eva hear of a night elf that can go berserk?" He asked in hopes she had come across it in her studies. She was one of the Horde's keeper of history.

"Nah little brotha, and ya know I read de ancient scrolls. When night elf and troll evolved to what we be today, the elves lost berserker's blood. Hasn't been seen in thousands of years." They both sat in silence pondering the fact. "If she does it again, stay out of her way. Ya know it's hard enough to control berserker rage and if ya say its like it she might not be able ta know friend from foe." The shaman found it hard to trust any alliance. Let alone one that could mimic their abilities. She would have to research it next time she visited Orgrimmar.

The siblings finished their food and said their goodbyes. Zah'kal headed toward the stable but stopped as soon as he saw Senraen already there. Both mounts looked relieved to see her and surprsingly, were in stalls next to each other. Horde and alliance mounts were normally kept far apart as many were trained to attack each other. He stretched and went back to his favorite tree to sit beneath it and enjoy the day.

Sen made sure to praise both animals, they had saved her life. That she was sure of. Her cat looked particularly stressed. She could only imagine how he had felt seeing her like that. The night elf stayed in the stalls until she was certain Runt had returned to normal.

Leaving the stable, she went and got some moonberry juice. She had always loved the taste of it and the drink was perfect for a warm day like this. Taking her drink to the empty patio she mulled over some of her thoughts. This blue moon felt different. Normally her feelings would not have started so early. It would not rise until tomorrow night and yet she felt restless. _Perhaps I should go to Darnassus this time._ All the mateless night elves were drawn there and many found their future mates on the blue moon. She had gone before but felt best in small night elf towns, the orgies of Darnassas never quite suited her, even on that night. She looked over and saw indents on the grass coming toward her. Something stealthed was approaching. _Zah'kal. _She thought as she quickly finished her drink and headed up to her room; certain he was following her. She opened the door wide and stretched. Feeling him brush against her leg she closed the door and found him standing there in his troll form. "What is it?" She asked, her heartbeat speeding up.

_Why did I come ta see her?! _ He was at a loss. It felt like he had to be with her but he had no idea why he risked coming to her room. "I just wanted ta see how ya be doin'" the troll responded rather lamely.

"I'm feeling almost normal, thanks." There was an awkward silence that followed. Neither of them knowing what to say. Without thinking, Sen blurted out: "We should leave tomorrow and make good time." _What am I thinking?! I need to find a night elf town._

"If ya up for it, dat sounds good." _The sooner we be out of this place de betta._ He was looking forward to their trip, even if the mission was another dangerous one.

Sen had dinner with her guildmates and told the what she could about the mission. They all were still wary of her "barbaric" troll partner but she reassured him that he was skilled and easy to work with. The four of them were headed on a mission of their own that they could not speak about and wished the rogue would have been able to come along. Part of her would have liked to go but not at a time like this. After dinner and some drinks her guest portaled out and she went up to her room to prepare for their next adventure.

The day passed agonizingly slow for the night elf. Once night had come, sleep eluded her as it did most night elves at this time. The blue moon made them restless and the lust kept their mind on one thing. She was the only one left in Hyjal she was sure, by now all of them had gone back to night elf towns or seculded places with their mates in preparation for tomorrow night. It took all of her willpower to stay in her room and pack. She was determined to stay as far away from Zah'kal as possible. _Then why did you pick tomorrow to start the mission?_ She thought as she went through her supplies for the ninth time that night.

* * *

Sen watched the sunrise and couldn't take it anymore. She gathered her pack and knocked on Zah'kal's door. The troll was still in his linen under garments when he answered the door. "What ya need, girlie." He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Lets leave now. How soon can you be ready?"

"Eh? I guess twenty minutes? What be da rush?"

" Nothing, it's just a beautiful day." She said struggling to keep her eyes on his face and failing miserably. The troll couldn't help but notice how on edge she was or her predatory stare. _What happened to her? _He thought looking at her as she briskly descended the ramp toward the inn. His gaze shifted to the multicolor sunrise. Right above it stood an abnormally bright moon nearly full. _De blue moon...it can't be. Is she...? No, de bluemoon just be a ting they made up for de booty bay brothels. _He thought, quickly dismissing the idea, but he did get ready in record time.

They headed west and were an hour into their journey before either of them made an attempt at conversation. Zah'kal could have swore Sen had some kind of electrical charge to her. He could feel the energy radiating like a pulse. Studying the elf's features it was clear to see she was flushed and her eyes were piercing. Her chest rose and fell quicker as if she were walking quickly and not riding her mount. "How ya been? Haven't really seen ya around."

"Okay, couldn't sleep." Was all she managed to say. Her mind was racing and she couldn't focus. Every inch of her seemed sensitive. She could smell Zah'kal, almost taste him. _I want to taste him right here right now._

"Sen, you be...different...today." The troll said trying to break her primal stare. She had been looking at him like a piece of meat the whole ride. It made his hair stand on end among other things. He made sure to hide it under his belt.

"Lets go explore a bit. We don't have to rush to our destination. It's hot out anyway some shade would be nice." She blurted out. _What?! What's gotten into me?_ Again it's as if she had suddenly lost the ability to control her mouth.

"Dat be a good idea." A lazy day sounded great after all the tension they both endured hiding their friendship. _It be nice just ta lay with her again. A nap under a tree._ They both dismounted and lead their mounts down a game trail. They explored for a couple hours and finally settled on a choice spot. A small stream pooled near the patch of grass they had chosen. Both quickly began making camp and stripped their mounts so that they could roam free. Runt and Tesh raced off to do mount things. Hunt, play, race who knows?

_Now what? This was my idea._ Just being alone with Zah'kal made heat gathering in her groin. Her blood ran hot all over. She stood facing away from him battling herself mind against body. _Stop it. Stop it! This is wrong. So wrong...But I want-_

"Ya gonna jus' stand 'dere lookin' at a tree? Might as well get comfortable relax a bit, girlie. You been tense since ya woke from dat coma." He said removing his armor. Sen turned around against her mind's better judgement watching Zah'kal's every move. The troll stopped when he had nothing but his linen tank top and shorts. He looked back at her, and saw her undeniable need. _ Come to me, girlie. _ He thought, wishing he could just say it but his mouth wouldn't move. No woman had ever looked so intense. He took a step toward her, watching her eyes race up and down his body before she tore her gaze away and toward the ground. "I'll look around the area some more." She said, trying to sound calm.

"We did dat already before we picked dis spot. Ya need dis day to relax. Can't go into a high stakes mission as distracted as ya be. I won't even watch ya take off all dat armor. I be a gentleman ya know." he said turning his back. He thought about anything and everything to take his mind off of Sen. He said he wouldn't peek and he meant to keep his word. Every rustle behind him made the struggle to watch the treeline harder along with his member.

Sen was quickly undressing until all she wore were her simple linen panties and shirt. _Well now what?! Just sit here and stare at each other?_

When Zah'kal heard the rustling stop he slowly turned his head around and looked over his shoulder. She looked better than his fantasy. Her skin seemed to have a glow to it, her curves were shapely and toned. The v-cut opening on her shirt went down low enough for him to see her cleavage and the fact she wore no bra. _She wore dat shirt ta tempt me..._ _Stop lookin', mon. Ya got no where to hide ya pole now._ The image of her was all that was on his mind. He quickly unrolled a blanket and placed it on the soft grass beneath a tree. "Come lay down. Take a nap or somethin' ya keep standin' there ya gonna become part of de forest." The troll said rolling on his side careful to face away from her. She silently walked over and laid down next to him; stiff as a board, on her back. Zah'kal glanced over his shoulder at her. He was ready for her. If he turned around he might scare her off. His dick strained against the simple linen cloth. "Roll on ya stomach, girlie. Ya too tense. Zah'kal can fix dat for ya."

Sen's body seemed to act on its own; she rolled over without a thought. _Keep it together. _Was all she could think; her folds already slick and ready for him. She prayed it hadn't soaked through her panties. She felt him straddle either side of her and place his hands on her shoulders slowly kneading the tense muscles. She let out a sigh and began to relax. She hadn't had a message before but now she knew what the hype was about. Zah'kal moved his hands down to her back, rolling small circles over all the strained muscles until he reached the top of her panties. By now her breathing had slowed. He slowly ran his hand under her shirt then worked his way to the top of her back bringing part of her shirt up and began the message over again.

Her skin was soft and she felt so _warm_. Her breathing quickened again and his message turned more into a caress. He ran one finger down her back and brought his hand back up her side brushing the side of her breast. "Ya like dat?" he inquired softly. He already knew the answer. He wanted to hear her say it.

"Yes..." was all she could manage. She wanted to feel his hands elsewhere but she didn't know how to ask. She didn't have to, Zah'kal laid down on his side next to her. She felt him pull her body towards him and she turned her body to face the troll. Sen nestled her self closer, put her head between his tusks and kissed him. The feeling of him hard against her made her even more wet. Her hands explored his muscled back, arms and chest. Sen wanted to know every inch of him, his biceps had teased her from the the first day they met.

He touched her flat belly and stroked a finger up and down; slowly working his way up to her breast. He grabbed one hard nipple and teased it. The night elf moaned softly and began to pant, her kiss more urgent with each move of his fingers. He felt her leg wrap around his and pull his body to hers until there was no space left between them. He began rubbing his dick against her folds through their clothes when he felt her push him down on his back and roll on top of him in one swift movement. He could feel her wetness through both of their linen; the heat seeping through onto his hard cock. Zah'kal had not expected her to take control. He looked up at her. Her eyes grew a bright orange as she stared back at him and slowly took off her shirt. He studied her full breast and took one in each hand. Sen let her head fall back and slowly began to rock her hips against him. It was all the troll could do to resist throwing her off, ripping off her clothes and taking her. Rarely did a female take the dominant roll with him and he loved it.

Sen took off her panties and removed his shorts. He was massive. _I don't know if I can..._ she thought. As if her lust had developed its own consciousness it answered: _ You will and you know you want it._ The troll sensed her doubt. He sat up, took off his shirt, and pulled her up to him. Kissing her gently his slid his finger into her and felt her wet walls grip him. She let out a moan against his mouth as he pulled the digit in and out; His finger as big as some men's cocks were. No words formed in her mind anymore. It was as if her senses had taken hold and that is all that she was aware of. Their tongues battling; the taste of him and how he pushed into her mouth. The pleasure building from her core. She felt the growing sensation creeping from her core into her belly, her breaths ragged she stopped kissing him and kissed a small trail into his neck between gasps. Her nails dug into his back as he sped up his pace. Her gasp became cries as her walls closed in around his finger until she felt them spasm; her cry echoing in the wilderness. Zah'kal had not heard a sweeter sound. He wanted to hear it again, make her scream for him until she couldn't anymore. He slowed his pace and waited until the last pulses in her fold had faded.

The troll used his wet hand to coat his dick and placed it by her entrance. The night elf responded rocking against his head testing it, teasing it. Zah'kal kissed her neck softly and whispered reassuring words to her in Zandali. She slowly lowered herself onto him waiting for herself to adjust to his size before taking his head into her completely. His breaths were the ones that were ragged now as he strained to keep from pumping into her; he would let her set the pace. Slowly she slid down his length until she could go no further, then ascended. Again she lowered herself until he hit her back wall; he filled her like no other man could. Just having him in her felt good. His rigid shaft stretched her to her limit. She felt strong hands grasp her ass encouraging and helping lift her. She looked at her lover his eyes burning red as she buried him deep inside her again. Each time she rose and descended his eyes grew more feral. She quickened her pace and heard a growl rumble from his throat. Her lips found his once more, she wanted to feel that rumble against her lips, hear each breath he made, taste his desire. Faster she went, both of them had a sheen of sweat on them. Her speed increased until her breasts bounced against him. Her gasps became moans again as she felt him coming up to meet her downward thrusts. His hands pulling and pushing as his climax grew closer. He spoke words to her again in Zandali she could not comprehend; fueling her fire. No language could have been sexier to her ears. She felt the familiar, sweet wave building again as her moans became screams. Zah'kal bit into her shoulder and thrust harder. Her orgasm felt like an explosion; stronger than she ever experienced. She screamed his name as her body shuddered with every pulse of her orgasm. It was if the feeling radiated through her entire being, clouding her vision and making her limbs grow weak and shaky. She felt him pulsing with her, his cock shooting his cum deep into her.

Senraen felt like jelly. Her whole body exhausted from her climax, relaxed as his softening cock slipped out of her. Her walls still pulsing lazily as she came down from her peak. They both laid down and the troll took his woman into his arms and kissed her tenderly. Both of them grateful for the shade and remoteness of their location as they drifted off to sleep. The blue moon would shine brightly tonight and they needed their strength.


	7. The Blue Moon Rises

**Hello everyone! I'm probably going to be quite busy with real life stuff but I will try to continue to update! Chapters will be shorter :/ but it's easier to work on that way. Thank you for reading!**

Senraen slowly woke to the sound of her lover's heartbeat. Her head resting on Zah'kal's chest, she slowly opened her eyes. The sun had set, it's faint light barely visible beyond the horizon. With it's retreat the blue moon's power grew; it's light made all the vegetation glow and the small stream shimmer. She heard the songs of summer insects and small animals waking from their daylight slumbers, ready to claim the night.

_ Please don't let this be another dream._ The night elf thought. The serenity she felt now was one she had only known in her sweetest fantasies. Fantasies she had thought so unobtainable she dared not hope they would come true. Sen lifted her head, trying not to disturb the sleeping troll. They both laid naked upon the blanket they had given into their primal desire. She had needed that nap, it had been days since she slept so soundly.

She got up slowly, walking toward where the small stream slowed and pooled a little and took a deep breath. The air was heavy with the smells of wildflowers and fresh water. "Ya be beautiful, love." She heard Zah'kal say softly. He looked at her as he still lay on the blanket. His eyes took her in. The moonlight danced upon her hair with the soft warm breeze. It highlighted her skin and the feral look in her eyes were softer, with something in them he couldn't quite put his finger on. _ She is beauty and beauty is her._ He thought. For all the times he had heard the Zandali saying he finally knew what it meant.

He walked toward the stream and got in. The cool water was refreshing as it slowly covered him and his night elf. Together they bathed, learning every inch of each other and appreciating every detail. Sen's senses were still heightened by the blue moon, but this time it was different. There was no frenzied feeling, no constant primal voice telling her to fuck. There was only Zah'kal and the peace he brought.

The troll rested his back against a smooth rock where the stream picked up it's pace again and Senraen placed her back upon his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he played with her hair. Both lovers sat in silence, listening to the sounds of nature and enjoying the others' company. Tonight they would live in the moment. When would they get such a chance again?

"Come, lets get out before we get pruny." Sen said; she had never felt more alive. She wanted to run through the wilderness; hunt, play, anything and everything as long as they did it together. She dried off and quickly stealthed while Zah'kal dried off his hair. Once he was done he looked around bewildered, his clothes were not where he had left them nor was Sen. In fact, they were no where to be seen. Realizing the game he quickly changed into a cat and prowled. _She be a rogue, but no rogue can match a druid's trackin' abilities._ He thought as he sniffed the air looking for her scent.

Sen crouched near a bush where she had hidden his clothes, straining her eyes and ears hoping to pick up any sign of her troll. She threw a pebble into another bush ten feet away in hopes he would be drawn to it. No such luck, he knew all the tricks rogues played. She began to creep toward his discarded towel so that she could track him. As she neared it she felt two soft paws push into her back toppling her over and out of her stealth. A large, tusked cat sat on top of her and licked her nose with it's rough tongue. "How did you find me?" She laughed.

"I can smell ya, plus I knew you'd come back dis way lookin' for me. Only a matta of time." He said shifting back. It was partially true, but for some reason it was like he knew exactly where she was and he couldn't explain it. Both of them became aware of their position, and the fact they were both still naked. Their playful mood shifted to the familiar one of desire.

They rolled onto their side and kissed each other. This time it was different than the last, it was as if they were savoring every moment, every caress. Zah'kal rolled on top of her once more and said in a husky voice, "I want to please ya, love." He pinned her hands above her head with one of his own, his strength sending chills down the night elf's spine. Her body submitted of it's own will. She felt his hand massage her breast slowly, lightly brushing against her nipple then cupping the whole mound in his hand, the troll made sure to give attention every part. He kissed the other while his hand worked, all around the hardening nub without touching it directly. His ministrations and teasing fanned her flames more than anything she had experienced. She felt her folds part and grow slick; she moaned softly as his tongue finally stopped to dance on her nipple. She arched her back, begging for more and Zah'kal took it in his mouth sucking while his tongue continued to play with it. His finger and thumb played with her other nipple pulling an kneading it before letting go of her hands so that he may use both of his. He switched between both sides while his hands made sure to continuously massage her.

Senraen's whole body felt like it was responding. She felt him kissing a trail down her stomach as his hands lifted her thighs and spread them. He placed a final kiss on top of her clit and felt it erect in its hood. The night elf's hands ran through his red mohawk as he dipped his tongue between her folds. With each pass a wave of pleasure shot through her stomach and her gasps and moans sounded more desperate than before. She had never felt anything like it not even when she pleasured herself, the sensation was so intense. She felt her pulse increase as her heart began to hammer in her chest. When he took her clit in his mouth her ragged gasps began to mix with screams. His light sucking while his tongue licked quickly at her exposed rosebud were maddening. Her legs were jelly and her core ached for him.

Zah'kal slipped a finger into her, the heat of her arousal made her dripping wet and he fought to focus on pleasing her. He felt her hands leave his head, each of them grasping at the grass as her back arched and her screams grew louder. He felt her nearing her peak and her walls quivered around his finger. He quickened his pace and sucked more firmly. Finally she peaked, Her body acting on it's own as the waves rocked her body and he felt her nectar drip down his hand.

He came back up to her and kissed her neck as she came down from her orgasm. "Ya like dat? Ya gonna feel it all night." He said huskily as he pushed into her while her walls were still pulsing. He leaned back until he was sitting upright and hooked her thighs around the crook of his arms while she still lay on her back. He began to thrust into her fast and deep, the angle letting him go farther. Before she could even come all the way down he was pushing her to climax again. With her pleasure growing he seemed to know, each thrust coming wilder until her walls grabbed onto him once more. He slowed then, letting her enjoy every orgasmic wave and complementing them with his dick hitting the right places at the right time. He loved watching her; he looked down at her body. Her back arched, her flat belly, and her folds taking him in as her breasts rose and fell with every gasp. Once her climax had passed, he leaned over her and pushed deep inside her, changing his pace to a slow thrust. "Zah'kal you're so deep, just like that." She moaned. Each push she felt within her sent a painful pleasure radiating through her core and she liked it. She loved feeling his head strain against her cervix, his member the perfect girth to make it pleasurable. Each time he pulled out slowly then pressed in again. Rubbing her g-spot and burying himself as far as he could go. She felt a sensation deep within her she had never felt before, as if her whole body was one big sex organ. He pushed in faster with the same thrust, it felt like she was pulling him in. Sen didn't know what to think, the feeling was foreign but it felt so good. _ Maybe I should stop him?! _ Her mind and body were at odds. Never had she felt this sort of pleasure and it made her nervous. "Zah'kal" she moaned and was cut off as the same sensation hit again but stronger. She tried again through her pleasured moans "Zah'kal wait-"

"Trust me, Meh'Atal." He said into her neck. As he continued. He placed reassuring kisses down her neck and went faster. Her body quickly dismissed any misgivings her mind had about the new sensation.

"Zah'kal!" She screamed out of pure ecstasy, as her nails raked his back hard enough to break skin. She could no longer think, all she felt was him. Her voice, her walls pulling him in were eclipsed by the sharp hot sensation of her clawing his back and he felt the berserk drive him. _Mine. _Was his only thought. He bit the nape of her neck claiming her as he thrust in with raw instinctual lust. His growls reverberating through her. She clawed harder, the sensation taking over her. Sen's blood ran hot through her body and slight red twinge lined her vision. The pain from his hard wild thrusts and his bite amplified that unfamiliar pleasure. Her hips were rising to meet him, she wanted more, as if she couldn't get enough. The sensation kept building, both of them were covered in sweat; their hips moving together in a wild dance. She felt her climax harder than she had ever felt, ever imagined. Her scream echoed in the night and her whole body shook. A wetness released surprising her, but it seemed to excite her lover.

Zah'kal felt her climax wash down his balls and all over his thighs causing him to climax as well, his seed mixing with her release. He felt himself pulsing for nearly a minute, with each one more cum filled her. Slowly he began to soften and his member slid out of her completely spent. He lifted his head and looked at Sen, her eyes were glowing a darker amber as they looked at him. He felt her hands holding on to him weakly, then one moved to trace his cheek and tusk. They studied each other a moment taking each other's after glow. He rolled off of her, both of them out of energy, he looked toward the mat they had napped on earlier.

"Ya need rest, Sen." He said studying her body. _I need da rest too._ He thought. The troll had heard of the mad lust, but had never experienced it and it took considerably more energy than normal.

"We can just sleep here." Sen said her eyes closing, she wasn't entirely sure she could walk to their make shift bed.

Zah'kal chuckled. "Be betta back at camp plus I don't want da sun waking us up in a few hours." He said getting up and carrying the night elf. He lay her down and gathered a blanket and pillows. They were asleep shortly after.

* * *

It was nearly noon before they woke the next day. Tesh and Runt had returned and were doing their best to annoy their respective owners. Both lovers batted lightly at their mounts but to no avail. Slowly the woke and got ready. Sen was slightly sore from last night and both were in bad need of a bath. Zah'kal got up and stretched. "By Elune your back, I didn't mean to do that." Sen said in horror as she looked at the scratch marks she had left. "It don't hurt dat bad, girlie. Ya couldn't help ya self." He said with a wink.

They bathed again in the stream, Zah'kal placed a rejuvenation spell on them but oddly his bite mark had left a scar as well as set of four scratch marks on his back from Sen. The night elf gathered his hiding place so that they both could dress and start off on their quest. They road in silence, both of them lost in thought. Things would never again be simple.


	8. Two to Tango Four to Party

_**Hello again everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and follows! Had a bit of writers block but I think I'm over it :)  
**_

The pair rode together in silence for nearly an hour; both thinking of what had happened the night before. _Now what will we do? Where will we go?_ With the destruction Deathwing had brought they were bound to be able to find a place to live secluded. _Zah'kal has a family...they will look for him._ Sen thought sadly. Not only that, Senraen had finally joined a guild and she had no doubt they would look for her as well. They couldn't just abandon the mission and runaway together. How many people would die looking for them? The thought of living without Zah'kal caused her heart to sink. For once she felt connected to a man. Although they had only been together a short time, it was hard to imagine what it would be like saying goodbye- especially knowing they would probably never see each other again.

Throughout their ride the troll had been contemplating their future too. _Da family will neva understand. I finally find a mate and I can't even bring her home. _It was ironic, they had hounded him to settle down, find a nice woman and carry on the bloodline. In truth he'd always been a rebel but he still loved his family deeply. He doubted they would disown him, but he knew this would break their hearts. The family had been respected contributors to the horde. _Why does it matta? Maybe I won't tell dem 'til it's too late for dem ta do anyting. _He thought defiantly. _But will she come with ya? _For some reason this made his heart race. Part of him knew it was stupid; the way she looked at him should be proof enough. "Sen," he said breaking the silence. "I join da Cenarion Circle in a year. Da horde already agreed ta release me... Will ya come with me? " He looked at her searching for a hint of what she was thinking. Her hesitation making him uneasy.

"I want to come with you...I will come with you." She said after a time.

"Good, I can take care of ya. We can still have a happy life." He said his hope at an all time high.

"Does the Cenarion Circle take rogues?" She asked, she already knew they didn't. Her leaving the alliance would be an issue. She had already thought of the Argent Dawn but rarely did they work with the Cenarion Circle. Who would have thought she would be at odds about leaving a society that she never really felt apart of?

"Ya motha was a druid maybe they will let ya in because of dat." the troll thought hopefully.

"What will we do until then?" She question further. "A year is still enough time to send us elsewhere."

"We can take our time on da missions, leave town as much as we can. I will always find a way ta be wit ya, Meh'Atal."

The night elf smiled, she knew it was true. The next year would not be easy but they were free to take whatever quest they qualifed for once their contracts were over. With all the chaos in Azeroth adventures helped where they pleased as long as it was in support of their faction.

The mounts grew uneasy and the birds flew overhead in the direction they had just come from. None were in any formation it was as if they were fleeing.

"Something be wrong." Zah'kal said looking around. Rabbits and squirrels ran in the open past their predatory mounts. Neither Tesh nor Runt made a move for them; it was if they wanted to turn around and run too. Urging the mounts on they rounded the corner. A large cloud of smoke loomed ahead. "Sweet elune, thats where the distress call came from." Sen said urging her mount forward. Once they came to the edge of the fire they saw a terrible battle and chaos. Animals were fleeing in all directions while enraged fire demons ran about, burning anything and everything in their path. The smoke from the burning vegetation stung their eyes; it was all the riders could do to keep their mounts from bolting.

Dryads darted about trying to rescue what they could but were clearly overwhelmed. Animals screamed in terror and desperation. Mothers called for babies they had lost in the confusion; torn between self preservation and finding their offspring. All around the pungent smell of the forest burning mixed with the brimstone of the angry fire demons. _Is this what it looked like when Deathwing returned?_ The horror of that day made her heart pound, she tried to fight off the anxious feeling and helplessness. "Sen look dere!" Zah'kal said pointing at a Dryad directing the others.

Both the night elf and the Troll dismounted, leaving their saddles on their mounts in case they needed to flee the scene. Both the raptor and the saber attempted to stop their respective riders from going closer to the flames. Even after both their riders ordered their mounts to leave, they would not go. Tesh and Runt were on edge but alert; and Senraen was happy to have her cat near. In the haze she saw things, figures darting about. Running past a body of a dryad it was clear she had died of lacerations. Four long gashes had torn her from her throat to her stomach.

"Praise Aviana! Help! Please! Is this...are you the only ones that came?" The Dryad said in dismay.

"We are scouts from both horde and alliance, two factions that have come to Hyjal since Deathwing's return. We didn't know if you were friend or foe. We will do what we can to help." Senraen said.

"I am Mylune, keeper of the shrine to Aviana and protector of the animals. They-They attacked out of no where."

"Who did? Ogres?" Zah'kal asked.

"No satyrs and orcs." The Dryad responded. " The Satyrs are killing us and the fire's are destroying everything. Please do what you can, but we need more people. We need to stop the fires."

Zah'kal nodded and Mylune raced off to gather more critters caught in the fire. "We can take out da Satyrs and go back. We need Mages and Shamans for dis." he said to the night elf.

They went into the cloud Zah'kal made sure to keep a rejuvenating spell on their mounts and themselves to combat the effects of the smoke. The group came upon a Satyr and an orc conversing.

"The Twilight Hammer has already failed once with Goldrin, the fucking horde and alliance are pushing out the ogres as we speak. You make sure nothing remains but ashes or we will cut you piece by piece and feed you to your own demons!"

The two turned to see the rogue and druid charging toward them. The warlock quickly commanded the nearest demons over to intercept the two.

A Vicious Roar rang out over the howl of the fires, both mounts pouncing and tearing at demons and quickly dispatching them. Their snarls seemed distant, muffled by the surrounding smoke and the crackle of burning trees. More demons appeared through the haze, drawn to the screeches of the dying demons' call. Runt's roars and snarls kept them at bay while Tesh eyed the demons scanning for any sign of weakness. While the demons were distracted by the snarling cat, the raptor circled around, using the smoke as a cover. Quietly, Tesh snatched one demon at a time; digging it's long claws on each foot into their back while his powerful jaws crunched through their stony necks, until reaching the soft hot muscle beneath. His razor sharp teeth cut through the putrid flesh, severing nerves and tendons before the demon could even raise the alarm. The weight of the reptile made the demon stumble backwards as they lost control of its legs. Dislodging his hook-like claws from its back mid-fall, the raptor landed on his feet he quickly bite into the stone armor of their throat and tearing out their windpipes. Hot gas rushed at the raptor, scolding Tesh's face and neck. Ignoring the pain, he went in for another kill.

Senraen and Zah'kal fought in tandem; Zah'kal quickly shifting to a tiger and bashing his skull into the warlock's stomach knocking the wind out of him; rendering him helpless without the ability to cast spells. At the same time Sen parried the sharp claws of the Satyr. They moved without speaking, as if they just knew where they needed to be. Quickly switching opponents Zah'kal shifted into a bear, charging into the satyr and toppling him over. He delivered a bite to each of the demon's shoulders crushing the bones and rendering his arms useless. The human like voice shifted to an animalistic scream of pain.

Senraen saw to the warlock Slashing at him while he tried to catch his breath. Her blades caught him on his chest and abdomen over and over, his skin splitting so quickly it took a moment for the blood to seep from the wounds. The orc regained his voice, and quickly placed a curse of agony on the rogue causing her to hesitate a moment. Not wasting the opportunity he began to cast a spell of fear upon her. Before he could finish she ran at him, driving all her force into a kick to his stomach and interrupting the spell. The flames danced in her amber eyes as she looked up on the warlock, remorseless and without mercy. She connected all the previous cuts in one final attack, eviscerating him. She watched him fall to the ground, the life draining from him along with his bile. Once she was sure he was dead she turned her attention to their new hostage.

While Zah'kal kept him pinned she questioned him. "What is the twilight hammer?!"

"Do what you will night elf, I-" Senraen cut him off by digging her heel into his freshly broken shoulder. "WHAT IS THE TWILIGHT HAMMER?!" She raged at him. The didn't have the time to play games; the fires were closing in around them. Drawing her dagger from it's sheath she threatened his other shoulder.

"Stop! STOP!" he screamed pitifully. Through his pained pants he spat out: "We are the followers of Deathwing let me go, let me go and I will spy for you. Please, don't send me back to nether. I will ser-" Again she cut him off, this time with her dagger in his windpipe.

"We have to go! We need back up for this fire!" She said to Zah'kal and calling to the mounts. They came over, quickly and the sight they saw shocked them both. Her cat no longer had any whiskers and much of the fur on his face and paws had been burned off. Tesh was just as badly burned, his Neck and face had red patches littering his scales.

"We can't ride dem like dis." Zah'kal said while casting healing spells on them both. "We need a healer, I can't patch dem both up." The group moved as quickly as they could back to the shrine. Both mounts limping with fatigue and pain.

_ How could I let them fight fire demons like that? Elune please. Please let them be okay._ Sen said in a silent prayer. She had never felt so low. Watching the saber she had raised from a kitten limp along from wounds caused by protecting her made the rogue's heart break.

Through the smoke she saw Mylune. "Mylune! We need help!" she said hailing the dryad. "Our mounts were injured in the fight but we took out the ring leaders. Do you have any healers to spare? We can't ride them like this."

Mylune looked the mounts over quickly. "Yes come to the shrine, the water is blessed these burns will not be any trouble at all." Two of her healers saw to the mounts, sprinkling them with the shrine water and casting healing spells. The burns melted away as if they were never there. "The fur and scales will grow back in time but they are healthy." One of the healers said. Thanking them, the two left quickly for the inn.

* * *

They were relieved to find Syrus back at the inn. "We just got back" Sen said.

"You both smell terrible-"

"It be important mon." Zah'kal interrupted.

"Come to my room, I also have news." Syrus said.

They both told him about the situation to the west. "I'll send messengers to the horde and the alliance for back up. I'll see who is available right now to go. Wait here I'll be back, there is something you both need to know."

Both Zah'kal and Senraen sat there on edge. _What does he mean dere is somethin we both need to know? _They both looked at each other and it was clear they were both equally worried.

Senraen lowered her voice, "Do you think our mission is over? Do you think they are sending us back?"

"I don't know Meh'Atal. Don't ya worry, we will find a way." he said taking her hand in his. He quickly dropped it when the handle to the door turned. Syrus came in, followed by a human and an Orc. Both of them had equally hard faces.

Syrus cleared his throat. "The Green Dragons have also been scouting and gathering intelligence and it's clear that this problem, the twilight hammer, is spreading all over. After your first report the horde and alliance decided to increase the number in your party; both sides agreed to send one more to join in these quests. This is Rukten, son of Rokten" he said gesturing toward the orc. "And this is Taya, Captain of the Stormwind guard. We all hope you all will work well together."


	9. Complications

_**I'm back! Sorry for the delay I just started a new job :)**_

All four stood in the uncomfortable silence, unsure of what to do next. "Hi...sorry for the appearance we just got back from a fire..." Senraen said awkwardly.

"I saw some smoke in the distance when I flew over. Do you have a moment-alone." Taya blurted out while opening the door.

"Sure." _Not like I can really say no. _The elf thought quickly walking through the door.

"Follow me, I have food waiting in my room and we can discuss everything without being overheard." the human whispered. Sen nodded in response and followed the human's hurried footsteps up to the rooms.

All the rooms looked fairly similar, the large bed was in the middle flanked by two wooden night stands carved in night elf fashion. A simple dresser and mirror were on the wall facing the foot of the bed. The solid oak wash basin stood empty in an indentation so no one could see it from the window or doorway. Modern renovation had added a shoot that ran from the basement to a small door right next to the basin which the inn keepers used to send buckets of water up to their patrons. On the far wall, a table and two cushioned chairs were provided for breakfast, studying, prepping battle plans, or whatever else an adventurer might need. On Taya's table was a delicious lunch for two; clearly she had been watching and waiting for the troll and night elf to return.

"Please make yourself comfortable, I expect you're hungry?" She said taking off her heavy armor and placing it by her weaponry. Senraen quickly surveyed her gear, the armor was deftly crafted in the alliance colors but her weapons were of a different variety. The mace looked more like a heavy scepter; the end splitting into four intricately crafted prongs. The midnight blue steel had flecks of enchanted gold glimmering throughout. Her shield was unlike anything the night elf had ever seen, it was as if someone had taken a piece of the night's sky to make it. Stars twinkled then disappeared as unseen clouds moved through the steel.

The night elf's eyes reverted back to the human's,"Thanks I really am." She said taking a seat and looking at the woman. She was head shorter than Senraen which was still tall for a human female. Her body was strong from carrying all the armor she wore. The alliance uniform had clearly hidden her womanly physique; now that she stood in her boiled leathers her large breasts stood prominent. The human removed her ponytail and let her onyx and burgundy hair lose; the soft curls bounding free and falling past her shoulders. If she had not seen the transformation with her own eyes Sen would have thought this was a different person from the one she had met downstairs.

Taking the other seat, Taya let out a relaxed sigh. " Feels good to be out of that armor. The Stormwind Guard really needs to get some upgrades, same style as ten years ago is just sad." The paladin let loose a sigh, "What I wouldn't do to wear my old gear."

"Old gear?"

"I'm doing my time, you know?" She said pausing, "Or maybe you don't... all humans born in Elwynn Forest, Redridge Mountains, and Westfall have to serve at least four years in the guard. I was already trained as a paladin, they keep trying to have me stay longer but I rather go back to being a free agent like you. They let me keep my old weapons but I have to wear the uniform."

"I'm under contract right now too. Not to the guard just the alliance. How did you get picked for this mission anyway?"

"I think they are trying to keep me interested, I'm so tired of guarding keeps or going on mass campaigns. I miss having the freedom of getting one quest and finishing it at your own pace. Moving in giant battalions all the time is so tiring and dull. When the commander called me in to offer me a 'top secret' mission I accepted without even hearing the details. No matter, the freedom is worth working with the horde. How'd you end up here?" Taya said, glad the night elf was so easy to talk to. Some Kaldorei were aloof, hiding behind a cold wall of courtesies; while others were welcoming and open to the newer races. The human could only imagine how long this quest would be if she had no one to really converse with while actually working together with the horde.

" The Alliance said they need a skilled rogue that could work well with the Horde...I wonder why they sent a paladin honestly. I thought this was all about reconnaissance."

"It was all about reconnaissance when you were sent out here, but you weren't the only ones. They sent other pairs out to scout the other areas of Hyjal...most didn't return. A party is suggested now to reduce the casualties. So how is it working with a damn troll? You must dread heading out there with only that for company." The paladin hated talking about death, she had seen it too many times.

Sen felt the rage building and almost began to protest but caught herself, she struggled to make her self calm."He isn't all that bad, good druid. We just keep to ourselves and get things done. They aren't as dumb as you hear about."

"I know they aren't I fought them a couple times, cunning savages. Looks like you beat some horde and took a trophy huh?" The paladin said gesturing at the rogue's black dagger.

"My mom gave it to me I guess my god father was in one of the earlier wars at some point. She never told me about it."

Taya sensed the uncomfortable subject, many lives had been lost from the wars and the most recent Deathwing attack. She quickly changed the subject "Well we got a simple quest to do, I guess they want us to go fight some corrupted drakes and get a feel for each other. When do you think we should leave?"

"I need at least a day's rest we should discuss it with the rest of the party." Sen said reaching for one of the sandwiches.

Taya scoffed and took the other. "I guess. They really should have just put alliance with alliance would have made things easier."

Sen quickly stuffed her face with all the meat, cheese and bread she could handle.

* * *

Zah'kal massaged the back of his neck with one hand while contemplating the situation. Rukten's father was one of the most skilled warriors of their time; it was said his son was just as deadly. Placing him on this quest was clearly a calculated move by the warchief's advisers. _Do dey know Sen be more dan mah partner?_ _What if someone saw us from a drake? _ He pushed the paranoid thoughts aside. They had coupled under the shelter of the dense treetops. Not to mention the cost of dedicating another rogue just to follow them around on a flying mount would be astronomical. Why would they bother to go through all that trouble?

"I've heard good things about you, Zah'kal. A shame you want to serve the Cenarian when your time is up, the horde could really use a druid of your talent." Rukten said extending his right hand. Zah'kal lifted his and they both grasped each others' forearm in greeting. If Rukten could convince the gifted druid to stay in the service of the horde his promotion was assured. Under Hellscream it would take more than his lineage to advance in rank. Dedication, hard work, talent, and ruthlessness were absolutely essential. It was high time he stepped out from his father's shadow to make a name for himself.

"I heard about this skill ya have with a sword and board, the Horde will be just fine with out ol' Zah'kal." He said playfully attempting to mask his inner turmoil. _Is this what dey be playin' at? Tryin' to recruit me for another bout of service? _The druid breathed a small sigh of relief, all that paranoia for nothing. "I need a bath and some food, mon. Was a rough mornin' dealin' with the fire and Twilight Hammer. I-"

"Did you say Twilight Hammer?" The orc interrupted.

"Yeah, ya heard about dem before?"

" We have caught a few of their spies in Orgrimmar trying to recruit followers and spread the word of Deathwing. Many of their rank came from the horde after the cataclysm. Wash up, and we can exchange information over lunch." There was no reason to rush anything, the task they had been given was not a critical one. Rukten was glad they didn't have to prove themselves immediately, he was always grateful for the opportunity to know his party members' style of fighting. His awareness and ability to read both his friends and foe's was what set him apart from the rest, but the troll was a challenge. The warrior knew he was hiding something; getting information from him concerning Senraen would be difficult.

* * *

The troll bathed, slowly mulling over their conversation and rehearsing what he was going to say about Sen. Too much or too little and the cunning warrior would become suspicious._ I guess we won't be havin' any more fun out on our quests._ He thought sullenly, all hope snuffed out. They couldn't be together in town or out in the wilderness. _What if dis isn't meant to be? _

He dried himself off while his mind went over all the facts. His affections for Sen battled the pragmatist view on the situation. Even after he had dressed himself and absentmindedly wandered down to the inn for lunch the answer eluded him. _What will happen will happen._ The troll finally decided.

* * *

Rukten was already seated a table, a large platter of talbuk meat and tender Nagrand shoots before him. "Come and join me, there is plenty." The appetite of orcs was only matched by tauren. The meal was enough for six easily. All the better, the druid's stomach growled ravenously a the sight of the outland meal.

"I ran into your sister deep in scholar's library while researching Hyjal. All she said was to tell you that 'there is more to this than the eye can see.' What ever that is supposed to mean." Part of him had a feeling what it meant. Perhaps the wise troll was on to it, her suspicion on the matter didn't surprise Rukten. She was one of the most gifted scholars he had ever met. Whenever he needed answers, it was her he went to.

"Eh, she just came to visit me last week and I asked her to look into some of da unique things here." he responded nonchalant. _Not entirely a lie _the troll thought. He hated lying even to a stranger, and consequently was terrible at it. It would be best to dodge questions rather than come up with some outrageous story, the warrior would pick up immediately on any false information.

"Tell me about the previous quests, none of it is classified anymore you can speak freely. Don't spare any details, especially concerning that alliance elf." Rukten said cutting to the chase.

Zah'kal quickly stuffed his face with a large chunk of talbuk.

* * *

Senraen laid in her bed wide awake. So much had happened in one day, to think the fire was not the biggest disruption to her new life was astonishing. The two new additions complicated matters. Based on the full party interaction they had endured this was going to be a long year. Both the orc and the human had spoken stiffly in common; their deeply rooted hatred showing through the cordial dialog. The night elf had left her daggers in her room when they all met for a second time; hoping the orc had not noticed her inherited dagger. He had noticed. She couldn't help but feel her stomach squirming every time his eyes met hers, his cold gaze seeming to say "I know where you got that dagger and I know how you did it." Surely she was imagining it, the work was common enough that Zah'kal had recognized it, just because Rukten carried a sword of a similar fashion should not be a surprise. _It's an orcish weapon so why wouldn't an orc have a similar one?_ She thought, trying to reassure herself.

Before their return to the inn, she had looked forward to the next year. Fantasizing about the adventures her and her lover would share in. Every night out in the wilds would have been a retreat from the fractured world they lived in. The night elf tried to comfort herself with all of her old musings of her life with Zah'kal; how their future should have been. Despite all of her effort, the reality of the situation oozed into her thoughts of her troll, ruining them. It was all she could do to keep from crying; the happy future she had imagined had been snatched away so suddenly she hadn't even come to terms with it.

Sen heard a small tap at her door, so faint she thought it was some debris fluttering in the wind. Then it came again, several deliberate taps. Quietly she padded over to the window and peeked out. No one was at her door. _Am I going crazy too?!_ Tap tap tap, she hear again close to the bottom of her door. The night elf stared hard at the bottom of her door when she saw the culprit: It wasn't the sound of a tree branch moving in the wind but a claw lightly raking against the wood. _Zah'kal._ She thought as she quietly closed the curtains, undid the lock and opened the door. She watched the faint outline of the saber cat come in quickly and she closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, barely hearing her own words over the hammering of her heart. It was a terrible idea for him to visit but in truth it was what she needed. Nothing brought peace the way Zah'kal did. _Get a hold of yourself, you sound like a bad romance scroll._ A tiny voice in the back of her head answered _well maybe they were on to something, you read enough of them._ She let out an audible sigh, her heart won the battle against her brain and she gave in. Why not just enjoy his company? Who else was around to see?

_I felt like I needed ta come see ya._ He thought but for some reason couldn't bring himself to say. It was an odd thing to have urges like that. It wasn't a longing that he felt; it was like an incessant call that wouldn't stop until he found her. _Don't be creepy about it, mon. _"I came ta see ya since I can't sleep wit ya on the quest. It be safer ta be wit ya here." The troll whispered back. "I want ta stay wit ya tonight."

After being with Zah'kal body and soul; thoughts and fantasies failed to quell her longings. Imagining his strong arms wrapped around her fell woefully short of the real thing. The sound of his heartbeat, his smell, and his warmth were what she craved. They both lay in her bed, the night elf nestled her head against the left side of his chest while her hand rested on the other. The troll breathed in the smell of her hair and place soft kisses on the top of her head. Both lovers silently appreciating the moment while trying to commit every detail to memory. Neither of them knowing when they could be like this together again.


	10. A Party and a Feast

_**Hello everyone! My new job can be pretty busy but my story is always floating around in the back of my mind. **_

Zah'kal shifted as the glow of morning illuminated the curtains, the soft bedding rustling beneath him "Meh'Atal, I have to go back to mah room. Rukten will stop by at dawn." he said softly kissing the night elf's cheek. She groaned in response. The night had passed by so quickly, but all good things must end. Sen slowly opened her eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips in response. There was so much she wanted to say but no words would come; it was as if her own emotions had a choke hold on her. _You can't be considering crying already. You two aren't even apart._ Her rational thoughts reminded her of how she had jumped to the worst conclusions of their predicament.

Senraen watched as Zah'kal shifted into a saber. He stretched and shook himself off then looked back at Sen, visibly sighing. An animals sadness can't be hidden; his forlorn eyes eclipsing his cool and collected goodbye he had spoken. Sen rose, and opened the door as she watched him disappear before her eyes, his outline passed through the door silently. She closed the door without making a sound as a single tear escaped before she could stop herself. The next time they would meet she would have to be in control.

The four members of the combined team slowly introduced their mounts to one another. Taya owned a large lion sporting the alliance colors while Rukten had an armored wolf. The meeting didn't go as smoothly as they hoped. Both new mounts were very aggressive toward the opposite faction—most likely trained for the war. After an exhausting hour of snarls and growls, they were finally able to saddle up and head out. Zah'kal and Senraen rode in the middle, acting as a barrier between the two aggressive animals.

"We shouldn't have let those two ride in the front." Taya said quiet enough that only the night elf directly in front of her could hear. "They could lead us to an ambush."

Sen turned around and gave her a reassuring glance. "You're going to have to trust them and you know it. Doubt can get a party killed." The human looked away, Senraen's words rang true but it was a hard pill to swallow.

Once the team neared the destination, they found a camp site and settled in silently. "While ya set up camp I can scout out da area. Save us some time." The troll said.

The human shot a cold glance at him. "Well take Senraen with you. No reason why you should go solo."

"Good idea, we always seem to run into nasty surprises here. Listen for a sharp whistle, if we get into trouble I let out three chirps." Sen said trying to hide her happiness. _I guess there will be opportunities for us to slip away._

The two scouts donned their gear quickly. Zah'kal turned into his saber self and watched Sen like a bird on a windowsill, the tip of his tail twitching ever so slightly. He felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle, his eyes shifted to the right only to meet the glare of Taya staring him down. The paladin looked at him with suspicion and disgust. "Perhaps I should go with you both, I have scouted before." Which was a bit of a lie. She had been sent out in a party of scouts while on an alliance campaign but it was by no means a stealthy operation.

_She can't possibly be serious?!_ The night elf thought alarmed. "I don't think that is the wisest idea. If you aren't armored up you could be a liability and if you do...well it wouldn't be much of a scouting mission. Paladins don't move all that quietly in the wilds I'm sure we will be fine." She said with a small smile. "Plus it will give you both time to learn about one another. A tank and a healer must be in tune!" Rukten's face was an unreadable mask as always. In contrast reluctance was written on the paladin's expression in bold capitalized letters.

Sen and Zah'kal picked their way silently through the thick under brush until they heard the undeniable sounds of dragonkin coming from a cave up ahead. The foliage thinned and soon gave way to jagged rocks. The cave was actually a tunnel. A quick glance revealed daylight on shinning through the other side of the twist and turn. Sen pointed at a goat trail that led up and over the cave; scouting in tunnels was to be avoided if possible, the smallest sound could be amplified as it echoed off the walls. Slowly and silently they made their way up the cliff side until they were able to poke their heads over the ridge. They peered down on what they had assumed would be a normal dragonkin dwelling only to find an eerie glow surrounding large eggs that seemed to glimmer like mercury flowed through the eggs rather than their young.

Dragonkin milled about with their own arcane aura swirling around like vapor. Pale blue scales changed to different hues of purple as the light hit them. _Elune is everything corrupted here? _They surveyed the area for over an hour. It would not be as simple as they thought. Some of the dragonkin had built in arcane shields and the eggs looked tougher as well. A human woman with glowing blue eyes seemed to be in charge. They would need to take her out to be successful. Once they were both convinced they had gathered enough intelligence they headed back.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back at camp**_

Taya started setting up the tents. The alliance ones they had went up easy enough; but she couldn't figure out the two horde ones. Instead of the rectangular based tents the alliance kept the horde had far fewer sticks and a circular hide. Too proud to ask the orc to help, she struggled on.

Rukten gathered fire wood around the camp, chopping the plentiful fallen branches and logs down to size. He brought in the large pile of kindling and began stacking them in an orderly pile, all the while eyeing the paladin.

_Damn these savages. They didn't even bring enough of their own supplies to build two tents. I hope they enjoy cuddling each other tonight._ Taya thought, her frustrations mounting. She placed their tent poles into squares just like she had done for the alliance tents only to find the leather ties in short supply also. She glanced over her shoulder to see the stone faced orc looking at her. As her anger-filled eyes met his the orc went back to stacking the firewood. His perceived contempt just added to her fury. She grabbed a cooking knife and prepared to cut the strap into smaller pieces so that she had more ties to make the set up work.

"If you cut the straps we won't be able to build our tents. I could show you if you like." Rukten said, his voice soft rumble and his common crisp. The human hadn't heard him actually speak common before and it was shocking. She had presumed them all to sound like peons, their broken sentences barely conveying the point. Taya turned to him, her surprise evident. "What?" was the only thing she could think to say after a long pause.

"I said I could show you how we build our tents. Its different, not as spacious but far more efficient for traveling light." He said as he rubbed his large hands on his leather pants to remove the grime and dust from cutting wood. He took the closest pole and unhooked a latch at the bottom, the inner part came out and effectively doubled the length of it. Taya copied him sheepishly. _How could I have missed that?_ They continued with all the poles until they were all extended and locked into place. Next he took two poles and made an X shape with them, the top being far smaller than the bottom and tied them off. He did the same with two more then propped them up against each other revealing the beginnings of a large tepee. Once he made sure the frame was secure, he draped the canvas over it complete with a window at the top that could open and close to allow for air circulation or an indoor campfire vent.

"Well I'll be damned." the human said looking at the efficient tent. It had taken far less time to set up and even allowed for an indoor fire; an amenity no alliance tent had, not even the gnomish kind. "Sometimes simple is best." the orc said with a small smile. Slowly he turned back to his firewood and began to construct a campfire they could all sit around and share. Taya began preparing the rations they had brought for their short trip. It had already been decided they would attack tomorrow at dawn, dragonkin were not early risers. "How do you know common so well?" the human asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. "My father taught me. He said it was a skill I really should know." He said frankly but warmly. "Well how did he learn?" the human loved to ask questions, and with the short and concise responses offered by the orc it was necessary.

"The undead were once human remember? Sometimes they remember sometimes they just know the gutteral language of the undead. And-" he said then stopped _best not to say to much _ he thought. "And?" Taya pressed. "And we don't really know why some do and some don't." Rukten added quickly amending what he really was going to say, but the answer satisfied the paladin.

"Do the alliance learn orcish?" He said trying to switch the attention from himself. "Well I guess some do? I don't know I really didn't pay attention. I know the scholars would but I can't say your average foot soldier would." Rukten nodded in understanding.

They sat in silence for a while, the warrior tending a small fire and the paladin preparing some fresh fruits and vegetables she had brought with her. Once the fire burned steadily Rukten went to his pack and pulled out some green things the paladin had never seen before. She watched him openly, although she was curious she didn't ask what they were. _I don't see why I feel so shy. I should just ask. Its probably fruit or something. No its not a big deal I shouldn't ask._ While she over thought the situation, Rukten made his way over to her and sat down. "Have you ever had cactus apple?" he said offering her a bundle. "A what? Well no I thought only flowers grew on a cactus." She said taking the bundle. It felt soft and leathery. On closer inspection it was clear it was a de-thorned and dried cactus leaf. "I picked these from home before I headed out here. We use the leaf to keep them cushioned." he said unwrapping his and taking a bite. Taya followed suit. The cactus apple was crisp and juicy. It tasted sweet and light and the paladin savored it. "It's delicious! I don't think I've ever tasted anything like it." She said smiling for the first time in the orc's presence. He smiled back with a boyish grin that lit up his brown eyes. They both studied each other a little longer than normal. Their eyes darting over all of the other's facial features. Taya cleared her throat, "Sorry I don't mean to stare. I haven't ever really you know... well I haven't really been around an orc who wasn't trying to kill me." _Could you have said anything more awkward?!_ She thought in horror, as she quickly looked away a blush of embarrassment forming on her cheeks. She heard a deep chuckle and glanced out of the corner of her eye at him. He had another smile on his face as he looked at her still. "Well it will be a nice change to have an orc trying to protect you I hope." he answered softening the mood.

They ate their apples and talked about different foods from their homes. Both vowing to cook the other some so they could compare. "I happen to be a master chef not to brag." Taya said with a playful nudge. _Who would have thought he could be so charming?_

"Good I hope you can cook a lot I like to eat." he answered. _Well its good we can talk. Nothing like having to trust a healer that hates you. _The tank thought, a little happier than he should be to work with the alliance.

* * *

Senraen and Zah'kal approached unstealthed so they wouldn't startle their new companions. They came upon the two new additions sitting next to each other holding a friendly conversation. _Dat be good a sign. We need da team ta work as one tomorrow._ "It be a lot different than we thought it be. Da dragokin be imbued with some arcane magic I neva seen before and one of the twilight hammer be dere."

"Luckily they all seem to work fairly spread out so we can take one at a time if need be." the elf continued.

The group developed a battle plan and discussed the situation. Once that was settled they attended to dinner. Sen and Zah'kal headed out to catch something to roast while Rukten fed the fire and Taya started cooking soup using both the alliance and horde spices they had brought. Sen and Zah'kal were able to catch a rabbit for each of them. They feasted, laughed and prepared for tomorrow. Once everything was arranged, they smothered the fire and retired to separate tents. Sen debated sneaking over to her lover, but resisted. Too much was at steak. A few feet had never felt so far as it did that night.

They woke as the last of the stars started to twinkle and fade to the approaching sun. The group got ready quickly while some of the left over soup heated for their breakfast. Senraen and Zah'kal helped the healer and tank with their armor. They all mounted and headed toward the tunnel. They would attack head on. They road in silence, each mentally preparing for battle. The soft boyish eyes Rukten had last night vanished replaced by the unreadable mask he was famous for. When they neared the tunnel's entrance they dismounted as quietly as possible and headed into the pitch black tunnel.

Senraen and Zah'kal stealthed, Zah'kal took the rear and Senraen stayed on Rukten's heels. They met their first dragonkin guard near the mouth of the other side. Rukten charged as soon as the dragonkin came into sight, catching him off guard and stunning him. Senraen moved quickly behind him and garroted him cutting off his alarm. She grabbed both ends of the cord in one hand while her other grabbed for her dagger. The dragonkin's armor clinked together against the cord snapping it. The night elf quickly jumped off his back, careful of his swinging tail while drawing both daggers she lunged. Rukten bashed his shield into the dragon warrior keeping is attention. Zah'kal pounced next, stunning the warrior once more while the rogue's blade darted in and out looking for gaps in his armor. The feral druid maneuvered around her; his hook-like claws grabbing skin and metal alike, tearing scales and creating openings for Senraen's slashes.

Rukten's ceaseless onslaught to the head and chest left the dragonkin with little room to address the two tearing into his fleshy belly and flank. He swung with his massive mace wildly. Most connecting with the robust shield the orc carried, sending painful shock waves into the orc's arm as well as his own. Taya called upon the light to heal the orc, renewing his strength and removing the bruising and contusions. In less than a minute, the dragonkin lay dead before them. They continued their bloody advance. Taking out the warriors one by one.

Once they reached the eggs, arcane attuned dragonkin stood in a group before them. Sen quickly stealthed toward the one on the far left sapping it could notice the party. Zah'kal turned back to his human form and enveloped the right one in a cyclone while Rukten charged into the other one. An arcane bolt hit him, splashing around his shield and hitting him. He ignored the searing pain as he began his relentless attack. Taya acted quickly healing his wounds then running to his aid. She unleashed her hand of justice stunning the dragonkin before it could cast again. Senraen and Zah'kal quickly gutted the dragonkin before it could come to. Then they all lunged at the dragonkin on the left as it regained its senses. It desperately tried to cast an arcane bolt only to be pummeled by the warrior cutting off it's spell. An arcane bolt flew in form the right, hitting Rukten in the back. The orc roared in fury before charging the dragonkin that had broken lose from the cyclone. Taya quickly calling upon the light to heal his scorched skin.

A dark shadow closed in on them from behind. Out of the corner of his visor the warrior saw the purple dragon descend from the sky; its claws drawn and closing in on Senraen. Rukten intervened, pushing the rogue out of the way. The dragons claws punctured his armor as it bit into his shoulder, The spikes on his plate stabbed into the dragon's mouth causing it to release him. Taya felt his life force dip substantially, she quickly cast lay on hands before the dragon threw him into the far side of the cliff with a sickening crunch of bone and metal. Senraen got up quickly and sprinted toward the remaining arcane dragonkin her adrenalin racing, the bolts hit her as she slashed at it's face and neck dispatching it quickly while Zah'kal changed into a bear roaring and taunting the large dragon away from Rukten's still form. The bear danced away from the swinging claws, drawing it away from the party.

Taya swore under her breath as she ran toward the downed warrior desperate to get him into her healing range. She stopped as soon as her light could touch him. Flashes of light quickly emitting from her into him, draining her mana pool. She saw him stir as the rocks above him, disturbed by the impact, plummeted toward him. Taya quickly stopped her healing and cast a blessing of protection on him, shielding the warrior from the rock slide.

**"How dare you come to my roost and kill my children. I will kill you fools and leave your bones scattered across the nests: a testament to your folly."** The dragon matriarch boomed, her anger and sorrow echoing into the sunrise.

Taya took no pause, knowing the blessing would soon wear off she dug at the rocks and found the warrior's arm. Pulling with all her might she was able to drag him out from under the large boulders before the blessing gave out and the masses closed in where the orc had been. A trail of blood stained the dusty ground as she hoisted his arm over her shoulder. "RUN I'M OUT OF MANA" the paladin screamed as she used the last of her mana to close the worst of the warrior's wounds. The rogue and druid stopped poking and prodding the dragon. Zah'kal changed into a stag and Senraen jumped on his back, as they ran toward the two plated members. Once they reached the paladin, Zah'kal turned into a bear once again, ready to carry the warrior. The two women placed the orc on him and held on as they ran into the cave. A deafening roar shook the cave and quickly turned into a wail of despair. Sen looked back in time to see the dragon change into the woman with the glowing blue eyes they had seen the day before.

They placed the orc on his wolf and headed back to camp, both Zah'kal and Taya casting healing spells as they went.

_**Sorry! Cliff hanger I know, but I didn't see a better place to cut off the chapter.**_


	11. What's in a saying?

_**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews follows and favs! Glad people enjoy reading as much as I like writing. Short chapter, more to come later!**_

Sen and Zah'kal rode as closely as possible to Rukten in an effort to keep him from falling from his mount. He was laying face down on his wolf; his breath a bubbly wheeze through the blood. "Hang on... we are almost there." Taya shouted coughing to clear her parched throat as she fumbled in a side pouch for a mana potion. Finding the most potent one, she grasped it in her plated hands and used her teeth to rip the cork free from the bottle then spat it out. The paladin downed it in one gulp. Using her newly gained mana, she focused on searching for the warriors internal wounds. _Not good. Not good at all. _She thought trying to keep herself from panicking. His lungs were filling with blood and would need to be cleared. She couldn't do it while they rode. Healing what she could, she stopped the bleeding and closed the chest wound, preventing his lung from collapsing. Next she focused on his badly damaged kidneys and stopped the rupture there.

"We're almost there five more minutes and we can patch you up stay with us." The paladin said, keeping her voice steady. The few minutes that had past already felt like hours. The group was ragged. Arcane burns were apparent on both the rogue and druid. The troll sported untended gashes from a swipe he couldn't dodge. Blood dripped down his tunic slowly, he would survive but also needed immediate attention when they were back at camp. "Zah'kal, stop healing and regain your mana we will need it at the camp." Taya directed, formulating a plan. The troll nodded and tried to focus on the road, anything to try and distract him from the dying warrior. "Senraen do you know first aid?" the human continued. "Yes, I have plenty of bandages." the rogue answered. "Good, we will need them."

The four continued their galloping ride in tense, concentrated silence. Rukten's gurgles and wheezing worsened as he struggled futilely to find a more comfortable riding position. Taya cast healing spells at measured intervals, It took all of her willpower to reserve her mana; focusing on keeping him alive instead of using it to relieve his pain. "Stay still. We will be there any minute." She cooed. The warrior stopped moving in compliance, his fist clenching part of his wolf's mane. Each step felt like a hammer against his broken bones.

They arrived at camp and pulled the heavy warrior off his wolf. The mounts backed off instinctively and observed from the side, Tesh let off reassuring strings of clicks at the whining wolf.

"Roll him on his side." The paladin said as the rogue pushed him into a laying position on his side. The warrior, fighting hard to breathe, did his best not to resist; every move made it feel like less and less air was available. As quickly as possible Taya used her light to stimulate a healing spasm through his chest; blood came of his mouth and nose as he coughed and sputtered. Each gasp deeper than the last; air had never tasted so sweet. "Zah'kal tend to your bleeding, I won't have the mana to heal you until later. Senraen can you cut his straps?" The rogue nodded and began finding the straps that held his armor in place. Both women surveyed the damage, the dragon's claws and teeth had pushed the metal into his flesh. Everyone knew what had to be done. The night elf pushed the orc into a sitting position. The paladin took the warrior's hand in her own and put a large folded bandage in his mouth. Rukten took quick, shallow breaths preparing himself for what was to come. Taya looked into his face and saw his resolve. She then turned to the night elf who was also looking at her, and gave a stern nod. Sen quickly dug each hand under the front and back collar of his chest piece. In one swift motion she ripped both free from the orc, and let them fall to the side. His muffled scream sent chills down their spine. His platted hand clutched Taya's involuntarily, shaking from strain and pain.

Taya quickly called upon the light to close the gouges in his chest. She then turned to the broken bones. Luckily, most were hairline fractures and were only slightly offset from their natural position but his shield arm had been broken in several places. She began using the light to align them once more. His wails fading as he finally succumbed to unconsciousness. Sen laid him down softly and removed the bandage from his mouth. "Quickly, go help Zah'kal with your bandages, Rukten will be fine. The worst is over." The paladin said using her magic to shift the bones quickly and heal his lesser wounds. The rogue was thankful to get away from the sickening pops from the skeletal rearrangement.

Sen walked as quickly as she could to Zah'kal who had peeled away his shredded tunic and linen shirt. He had stopped the bleeding, but the lacerations were still open and threatening to bleed again. They ran across his shoulder, continued down his rib cage and ended right before his pelvis. If he hadn't been in bear form the swipe would have gutted him. The rogue unrolled a bandage, the healing salve on the inner layer would disinfect, soothe and help the healing process. When she was done, she had gone through more bandages than she cared to count. Her lover was exhausted and pale from blood loss. She fetched him some water and held it to his lips then brought his bedding out to him. She helped lay him down. "Senraen, catch." Taya said, throwing her a vial of some teal potion. "It will help him regenerate." the rogue looked at it quizzically.

"Dat be trolls blood potion." He said relieved. It wasn't really blood, and he was happy the healer had some in stock. Senraen uncorked it and held it to his lips as he drank all of it. Almost immediately, he felt the tingling sensation of the potion taking effect. Trolls regenerated quickly on their own and this would amplify it considerably. He cast a rejuvenating spell on Sen then himself and then lay still. Sen began rubbing healing salves on her burns while the troll continued to cast healing spells while he could.

"Senraen come watch Rukten, he should wake in a few minutes. When he does give him some troll's blood and this sleeping potion. This troll blood is for you, your burns should heal by morning. I am going to gather some water for us all." The exhausted paladin said handing over three vials and casting holy light on the rogue. She then began retrieving the food stashed in the tree for everyone. Although she wanted to rest she was the most fit of the group and had to tend to them. She gave some to the rogue and druid then headed to a stream nearby to fill their water skins. She drank deeply and drained one, then refilled it. The druid would be just as parched.

Sen grabbed a pillow and blanket for the orc. It would be better for him to sleep where he was, the trees would provide shade through the day. She examined his wounds and was relieved to see the bright pink scar tissue covering most of his injuries. Much of his upper body was still swollen from all the broken bones. She removed his remaining plate pieces in hopes he would rest more comfortably. She covered him with his fur blanket and saw him stir. His eyes slowly opened, they looked so tired.

"Hey, Taya told me to give you this. It's troll's blood it will help." She said as she uncorked the teal vial. The warrior drank it and thanked her.

"I'm glad she is an accomplished alchemist as well as healer. I don't think a small party has ever run into a full fledged dragon and lived to talk about it." he said weakly, closing his eyes. The concentrated and pained look the only indication he was still awake.

"I guess that is true. I've seen so many things out here. I had no idea dragons could take the form of humans." the night elf said, guilt creeping into her voice.

"Live and learn. You can't learn everything in a book." He said trying to comfort her. The pulsating ache of his muscles and bones battled for attention against the sharp pains in his chest and abdomen. It was all he could do to focus on the conversation.

"You need to rest, she gave me this to give you also. It will help you sleep she said." the rogue murmured as she offered him yet another potion. This one had a sweet smell to it; the fragrance already soothing. He drank it gratefully. Within minutes he felt the effects of it. His muscles relaxed and his breathing slowed. His eyes felt heavy and refused to focus. The warrior looked at the night elf once more, Her hair and facial features were fuzzy and yet familiar. The picture he once saw. A smile crept on his face. The potion had relaxed his mind also and he fought to keep hold of reality. "Nothing heals like Rain." he slurred out before drifting off to sleep.

Sen looked at him shocked. _Did I hear what I think I heard? No it can't be. I has to be some saying or something. _"What?" was all she could manage. She studied his face, hoping he was still wake and would rouse at her question. He didn't. It took all of her willpower not to try and shake him. _It has to be a saying. He can't have known my mother. He looks to be my age. She hasn't left me alone ever. I'm freaking out for nothing. _Though she reassured herself, she couldn't help but stare. Different scenarios ran through her head. Each more wild than the last.

Taya plodded back to camp, each step felt heavier than the previous one. She was happy to see their camp after what felt like ages. "Oh good he's asleep I'm glad- are you alright?" She said looking at the rogue.

"Yes, I must be just...I should probably rest too." she said trying to stop her mind from racing a million miles a minute. _Seriously, the rain having healing effects has to be a saying he wasn't talking about mom._

"Okay, do you need a potion also? I have more." The paladin said reaching in her pack.

"No, I am very tired myself. Have you...have you ever heard of the saying 'Nothing heals like rain'?" she blurted out.

"No? It could be an orcish saying or something? I know shamans use the elemental spirits rather than the light to heal. Maybe it had something to do with that?" she said, trying to think of what her shaman comrades had said previously.

"It probably is." Sen agreed.

" I could send a letter to an old buddy and ask."

"No its, fine. Just an odd saying is all. I'm pretty tired I'm going to lie down."

"Of course, let me know if you need anything." Taya said, walking over to the sleeping troll and placing a full waterskin by him. She had no doubt he would wake desperate for some water. The paladin couldn't remember the last time she had been so tired. Her armor felt like weights as she took them off. She envied the rogue, who was able to simply lay down and fall asleep in her leather gear. Leaving the plate in a pile, she also retired to her tent. Cleaning and maintenance would have to wait until tomorrow. The group was fast asleep with the sun high in the sky.


End file.
